Ruda pero bonita
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Beckye es una alumna nueva en el Colegio de South Park. Su familia se mudó para cambiar de aires. Ella es una persona que, por su aspecto se cree que solo es una busca pleitos pero ella es eso y más, tanto que ha logrado prender a ella al pervertido más grande de la escuela y a otros más. ¿Quién será el ganador? ¿Qué le espera a Beckye en South Park?
1. Chapter 1: Alumna nueva

**/¡Hi!**

 **Nuevamente me presento aquí con un nuevo fic, de South Park… Si ya se que parece que es lo único que escribo, pero es que tienen material para lo que busco xD –Don't kill me (¿?)-**

 **Bueeeeno, espero les guste, este tiene algo de ecchi –no se escribir lemmon asi solo yaoi(¿?)- pero intentare subirle el tono ;)**

 **¡Ok! Lean y, disfruten./**

* * *

Capítulo 1 (Alumna nueva...)

Es una mañana tranquila, como muchas en el pequeño pueblito de South Park, Colorado, camiones de mudanza avanzan deteniéndose en la casa donde iban a descargar su carga. Una familia nueva se había mudado al pueblo, una familia de tres, todos entraron al lugar el cual sería su nuevo hogar, inspeccionaron con detalle cada una de las habitaciones del lugar, uno de los integrantes decidió subir y no salir de su cuarto, miro hacia afuera, sujetándose del marco de su ventana, admirando el paisaje mientras que la luz del sol hacia sombra en la capucha que ella tenía puesta, sin dejar ver sus ojos o su rostro; sus padres subieron, divisaron la silueta que se posaba frente a la ventana, le llamaron.

-Cariño, iras a la escuela a partir de hoy, la Preparatoria de South Park, estoy segura que te integraras pronto-sonrió su madre

-Vamos, sal o se hará tarde-termino su padre

La silueta tomo su mochila, la colgó sobre sus hombros y salió de la casa, sujetando el gorro de su capucha para que el viento no se la levantase, camino unos pasos, sus vecinos también iban de salida, un par de hermanos, uno más grande que otro, el mayor llevaba una ushanka verde, que de a poco dejaba ver su cabello pelirrojo, y el menor, era azabache, muy bien vestido y bien parecido; parece que iban tarde, la madre de ambos salió y les informo que subieran al auto, ella los llevaría, cuando divisaron a su nuevo vecino, le miraron y ella enuncio:

-Oh, hola cielo ¿Vas a la Preparatoria no es así?-asintió-Ven, vamos, te llevare a la escuela, mi hijo Kyle va ahí-informo

-Vamos es tarde-dijo el pelirrojo subiendo junto con su hermanito

La figura, se encogió en brazos, subió y se encaminaron hasta la escuela, llegando unos minutos antes gracias a la señora Broflovski. La mujer se despidió de sus hijos y después de quien les acompaño.

-Bueno, aquí es la Preparatoria-comento Kyle-asintió-Es bueno, apenas vamos a iniciar el semestre; estoy seguro que te integraras rápido

-Gracias...-dijo como en un susurro.

En el momento en el que, caminaba de tras de Kyle, fue empujado por accidente, enseguida se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a enfrentar a quien le empujo, topándose con una dulce y tímida mirada, proveniente de un rubio chico de suéter azul.

-D-Disculpa-dijo con miedo a que le llegasen a golpear, pues el aspecto de la persona que empujo era imponente e intimidante

-No hay problema-relajo su cuerpo e iba a seguir, hasta que le hicieron burla al pequeño rubio

-¡Vaya Butters! No sabía que fueras tan marica como para disculparte con un debilucho como aquel-comento el castaño

-¡Agh! Cartman...-dijo Kyle con molestia

-Y dime ¿Así que eres amigo del judío, eh? ¿Qué se siente ser amigo de un jodido judío?

-¡No me llames jodido judío, gordo culón!-gritoneo el otro

-En todo caso... ¿Cómo es que pudiste acoplarte a el judío? ¿Por qué no golpeaste a Butters? ¿Sera que eres un debilucho marica como el?-siguió atacando con sus palabras

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-dijo dándole la espalda a Cartman

-¿Que? Espera... Cartman es...

-Si... Prevelo judío, para que se arrepienta de estarme jodiendo

-No te tengo miedo, masa de grasa que se hace llamar humano-dijo sin miedo en su voz

-¡Ya me estas cabreando!-dijo intentando darle un puñetazo, sin lograrlo

-La que se está cabreando soy yo-detuvo el puño con su mano e impulso a Cartman contra si para golpearle con la rodilla en el estómago-No soporto que se metan con los que son más débiles-comento-Vamos, se hace tarde-le menciono al pelirrojo, este asintió inmutado y le guio nuevamente a la entrada

-Ah... Hey Kenny-saludo el pelirrojo, el chico de la sudadera naranja saludo con la mano y vio que tras de su amigo una figura con capucha azul grisácea le seguía, frunció el ceño y se acercó sin tocarle; le miro de arriba hacia abajo sin verle el rostro ¿Una copia barata de si? Que vergüenza...

Todos entraron a la escuela, el timbre ya había sonado y esa lucha de miradas tuvo que interrumpirse. Se quedó fuera del pasillo, siendo parte nuevo del alumnado debía esperar a que su profesor le presentase, su clase, seria con el Sr. Kensington y el grupo donde Kyle estaba tomando clase, el Sr. Kensington dio los buenos días, ordeno se sentasen y enseguida llamo a quien esperaba de pie afuera del aula...

-... Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, es decir, alumna y quiero que le den una calurosa bienvenida-la puerta se abrió-Preséntate por favor-todos se miraron, dijo " _alumno_ " seguido de " _alumna_ " y después aparece quien golpeo a Cartman defendiendo a Butters ¿Que mierda pasaba?

-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Stan

-Es mi vecino-susurro Kyle, la garganta de quien se encontraba junto a Kensington se aclaró, enseguida todos pusieron atención

-Mi nombre es Beckye Robins, gusto en conocerlos-sonrió de lado, lo único visible para los demás

-Descubre tu rostro para que te conozcamos Beckye-pronuncio el profesor, ella asintió con la cabeza y bajo su capucha dejando ver un hermoso rostro y bella cabellera color castaño claro amarrada con una coleta baja, poseía un rostro tan fino, una pequeña nariz y unos ojos color miel que hacían juego con esa hermosa tez blanca de la cual era poseedora.

-¿Ella fue quien golpeo a Cartman?-cuestiono Craig

-¡Gah! Eso parece... ¡Ngh! No se ve tan inofensiva

-¡Vaya Cartman! Fuiste humillado por una chica-rio Token-Es la segunda después de Wendy

-Pero parece ser una buscapleitos-enuncio Bebe

-¿Una gamberra?-pregunto Pip

De pronto, Kenny se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Beckye, le barrio con la mirada, examino cada detalle de su cuerpo y por último, para ser más exacto en saber si era chica o un travesti, con su dedo índice derecho toco uno de los pechos de ella, así, sin miedo; la cara de todos fue de sorpresa máxima, pero no tanto como la de ella que era una mescla entre indignación y vergüenza; y ya para terminar, Kenny aún no estaba convencido al 100% y con ambas manos apretó los pechos de ella, seguido de eso ella le dio un puñetazo a puño cerrado justo en la mejilla, así tirándole al piso por tal y desagradable acto del rubio. Volvió a ponerse su capucha para que no vieran su rojo rostro y se alejó centímetros del semi-muerto rubio

-¡Oh cielos, mato a Kenny!-dijo Stan

-¡Hija de...!-Kenny comenzó a moverse antes de que Kyle terminase su oración

-Kenny, a la enfermería-dijo Kensington molesto-¿Algo que quieras decir Beckye?-en el salón se escuchaban murmullos que aclaraban que ella no era una buena persona, a lo que ella sonrió de lado nuevamente y contesto

-Si... Hay algo...-todos le miraron-No me importa que crean de mí, digan lo que digan me vale mierda, así que, el próximo que se quiera meter conmigo sufrirá el doble que sus amigos-golpeo la pizarra exaltando a todos, incluso al Sr. Kensington

-T-Toma asiento-señalo al lado de Pip, ella camino y se sentó, con cuidado dejando sus cosas bajo su pupitre

-D-Disculpa Beckye... No puedes llevar todo tu rostro cubierto... Debes retirarte la capucha...-dijo temeroso

-Oh si-en seguida se despojó de su capucha y dejo ver de nuevo el hermoso rostro que poseía, pero eso no calmaba a nadie en lo absoluto

La clase comenzó, todo parecía normal, de no ser que la chica de irascible carácter y ojos color miel estaba sentada, mirando atentamente a todos desde su lugar al fondo del salón, sentada junto al rubio inglés, Phillip o Pip como le hacían llamar burlonamente desde hacía años. Todos estaban nerviosos, pero no tanto como Pip, de tanto que temblaba su pupitre a causa de su miedo, una de sus plumas-o lapiceros- cayó al suelo a los pies de Beckye, quien al sentirlo, parpadeo una vez, miro al rubio inglés, luego miro la pluma que descansaba en el suelo y se inclinó a recogerla; al incorporarse para entregar el objeto, acomodo su flequillo tras su oreja izquierda, y le sonrió...

-Toma, creo que es tuya-acerco con amabilidad la pluma

-Si... Gracias-tomo su pluma, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, olvidando lo intimidante que ella pudo ser hacia un rato

Comenzaron a platicar, ella era diferente a los demás, fue la única que no le dijo " _francés_ ", le trato con confianza, respeto y educación, algo que ninguno de sus compañeros pudo hacer cuando niños, se sentía tranquilo a su lado, muy a gusto, sin llegar al punto de enamorarse, se disculpó por haberle llamado " _gamberra_ " y así, llego el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: En los vestidores

**/Holeta :)**

 **Les traigo la actualizacion de su otro fic favoreto :'v(?)**

 **Ok ya xD Hoy ando loquita :) espero les guste, hay narracion especifica 7u7 agarrense chicas que hay momento orgasmico para ustedes :D/**

 **Kisses 3!**

* * *

Capítulo 2 (En los vestidores...)

Pip y Beckye se sentaron solos en una mesa ya con sus charolillas servidas, pues de tan intimidante que ella era, le dejaron pasar al instante y claro que llevaría a Pip con ella, jamás en su vida había sido el de los primeros, sin tomar la comida escogida y maltratada, él estaba completamente agradecido.

Por otra parte, en la mesa donde se sentaban los otros cuatro, comían normalmente y en la plática salió a relucir la ruda muchachita que ahora formaba parte de su clase, nadie podía creer que había una chica más ruda que Wendy, pues la azabache fue la primera chica en poner en su lugar a Cartman. De apoco y a pasito para no tirar nada, se acercaba a ellos Butters, pues ultimadamente se sentaba en la mesa de Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Eric sin problema alguno, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar hablar a sus amigos.

-Te dio una paliza-comento Stan

-Solo fue un golpe...-se defendió Eric

-Un golpe noqueador, igual que a Kenny-continuo Kyle

-Sigan burlándose pendejos, pero aquí el más marica es Butters, haber dejado que lo defendieran ¡Pff! Eso demuestra que no es un hombre-mordió su sándwich

-¿P-Puedo sentarme?-enuncio temeroso

-No Butters... No puedes... No aceptamos maricas en nuestra mesa-contesto el castaño

-P-Pero ella te golpeo... Y a Kenny-se defendió

-Ella me golpeo por culpa tuya, si no te hubieras disculpado, seguro te aceptamos-le dio la espalda

-P-Pero... Yo...-su inocente cuerpecito comenzó a temblar, estaba triste, al borde del llanto, se sentía tan mal, tan vulnerable, tan tonto. Porque, lo que decía Eric era " _verdad_ ", lo aceptarían si no fuera tan marica. Bajo su murada, sus piernas no contestaban, aún permanecía ahí esperando que le dijeran que se sentara. Toda la escena fue presenciada por Beckye y Pip, ella sintió un nudo en su pecho, el chico se veía tan solito que sentía que tanta ternura la haría llorar, le hizo una seña a Pip para que viera lo que haría, el asintió y se acomodó en su lugar viendo a la chica levantarse y dirigirse al otro rubiecito.

-¿Butters?-le llamo tocando su hombro, a lo que él se sorprendió y del susto su charolilla voló

-B-Beckye...-el sonido seco de la charolilla inundo el sitio haciendo un silencio de ultratumba en todos, y las miradas se enfocaron en ellos dos, incluso, las miradas de quienes rechazaron al rubiecito

-Ven...-extendió su mano-Vamos a almorzar, Pip espera-miro al rubio inglés quien saludo con una dulce sonrisa. Seguido de ello, ella se agacho y recogió lo que callo de la charolilla, gracias a dios, todo cerrado nada dañado-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vienes?-le miro-¡Vamos!-lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la mesa

-Vaya... ¿Lo ven?-dijo Cartman-Si te invito a sentarte con ella y el francés quiere decir que eres marica-rio a carcajada abierta

-No le hagas caso Butters...-le sonrió-Deja de atormentarlo-le hablo a Cartman-Solo te desquitas con él por haber perdido contra mí, si quieres ajustar cuentas, solo dilo-bufo y todos hicieron bulla burlándose del castaño

-No me meto con machorras-sonrió triunfante

-Bien... No quiero meterme con Green Pease por pegarle a un cerdo-rio de vuelta, todos comenzaron a burlarse-Esos chicos son idiotas... No tienes la culpa de nada, la tiene el gordo por meterse contigo-dijo para calmarlo

-G-Gracias-le sonrió aun un poco temeroso

-No le temas Butters...-enuncio Pip-Es una buena chica, no juzgues sin conocerle-sonrió

-L-Lo siento Beckye... Y-Yo te agradezco por haberme salvado de Eric

-No agradezcas-mordió su manzana-¿Así que Eric, eh? Parece que es todo un caso ese chico...

-Es muy difícil de tratar-bebió de su jugo-Eric Theodore Cartman es una persona realmente manipuladora y mandona-comento Pip con calma

-Si... Eric es capaz de todo con tal de tener lo que quiere-siguió Butters con más confianza

-Pues... Creo que se ha encontrado alguien que le haga frente-sonó el timbre anunciando el fin del almuerzo

Regresaron al salón y las clases siguieron, mientras todos apuntaban rápidamente la lección de historia, Cartman planeaba el cómo vengarse de Beckye y una de las mejores maneras era encerrarla en los vestidores, pero no sola, no… La dejaría ahí con el peor pervertido de la escuela: Kenny McCormick. Ya que Kenny había tenido la osadía de tocarle los senos y comentarles a sus amigos de los grandes y suaves que eran no había mejor venganza que esa, seguro le daría un buen escarmiento para alinearse y dejar de comportarse como una perra. Se sonrió y solo dejo que la clase de gimnasia llegara sola y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la clase llego, hicieron ejercicios, jugaron un rato y después...

Llego ese momento que Eric tanto estaba esperando, todas las chicas ya se habían ido, igual que los chicos, Kyle y Stan se fueron antes, creyendo que Cartan y Kenny irían a casa de Stan después. Pip y Butters esperarían a Beckye afuera de la escuela, tenía que pasar a la dirección por su reporte por haber golpeado a Eric. La castaña caminaba por los pacillos maldiciendo al chico gordo, pues de no haberlo golpeado no llevaría su primer reporte a casa. El susodicho la esperaba ansioso tras los casilleros, cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, Cartman corrió hacia ella y la empujo hacia los vestidores de los chicos, cuya puerta se habría hacia adentro, una vez que la vio en el suelo, sonrió un tanto aliviado al verla con su capucha puesta, así no sabría que fue el, cerró la puerta poniendo entre las manillas unas dos escobas amarradas y salió rumbo a su casa, esperando al día de mañana sonriente.

-El crimen perfecto-murmuro

Se levantó un tanto adolorida y realmente, realmente molesta, se retiró la capucha y volteo rumbo a la puerta, la empujo y no cedía, cayó en cuenta de que había sido encerrada, y agradeció por estar sola.

 _...Que equivocada estaba..._

Se escuchó con toda claridad como una llave se cerraba. El seco un poco su cuerpo y se puso la toalla alrededor de su cintura cubriendo sus partes y salió rumbo a su casillero que daba frente a la puerta, ahí se detuvo al ver a la castaña intentando abrir la puerta

-¿Beckye?-dijo el rubio

-¿¡M-McCormick!?-dijo asustada al verlo ahí de pie semi desnudo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-U-Un imbécil me empujó hacia acá-cubrió su rostro con la capucha para que no viera su rostro sonrojado

-Cartman...-dijo con mano en la cintura

-¿El gordo ese? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Si lo veo lo voy a matar!-maldijo con el puño al aire

-Si... Tiende a encerrar a la gente en los vestidores, y fuiste su víctima-se cruzó de brazos

-suspiro y se sentó en el suelo-Me las pagara...-el chico se acercó a ella y se acuclillo a su altura

-No te preocupes... Yo te cuidare-sonrió galante

-¿Cuidarme? ¿Tu? ¡Ha! Ya quisieras cuidar de mí, no confió en los pervertidos ¿Sabes?-aclaro

-Oh, ¿En serio? Es... Una pena...- su voz sonó un tanto sensual, tanto que ella se estremeció-Bueno...-se puso de pie-Voy a ponerme algo de ropa...-y fue hacia su casillero sacando su ropa

Puede que ella tuviese la capucha puesta, pero al moverla un poco tuvo oportunidad de apreciar la marcada espalda y brazos que el rubio poseía, podría verse flacucho pero se veía realmente bien, tan bien que ella no dejaba de mirarle, hasta que él se quitó la toalla para ponerse los boxers, rápidamente cubrió su rostro de nuevo para no mirarle, eso y que no quería que la viera roja como tomate, fue un rato más cuando se tomó la libertad de mirar otra vez para ver si estaba vestido ya; y gracias a dios ya solo se estaba poniendo su sudadera anaranjada, pero no cubrió su cabeza con su capucha, así que podía ver ese rostro tan galán que tenía; en seguida salió de sus pensamientos al ver que él se acercaba nuevamente a ella, su cuerpo se erizo al poder ver esa mirada tan penetrante mirarle a ella, se quedó frente a ella y después se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno... ¿De dónde eres?-pregunto sin verla

-D-De Arizona...-dijo con una voz un tanto débil

-¿Arizona? ¿Por qué vinieron para acá?-le miro

-Mis padres querían cambiar de aires... Alejarse del bullicio de Arizona, así que prefirieron venir al tranquilo South Park...

-Vaya...-bostezo aburrido-Dejaste amigos atrás eh

-No creas... No tenía amigos...-dijo escudando su triste rostro con su capucha, pero Kenny sabía que tenía un triste rostro escondido ahí

-¿De veras?-acerco su mano para ponerla en la cabeza de ella

-Sip... Por mi forma de ser, nadie me hablaba, todos temían miedo de mí... Pero así es mejor, prefiero que me teman...

-Te sientes sola...-dijo

-Nop...-contesto, pero cuando él dijo eso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y apego sus piernas a su pecho

-Estas en confianza- le retito la capucha-No eres la única que se siente así-la miro con aquellos ojos celestes tan penetrantes, a lo que ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Y-Yo...

-" _¡Beckye! ¿Beckye?_ "-se escuchó de afuera

-¿Butters? ¿Pip?

-" _Beckye... ¿Estás ahí?_ "-pregunto el inglés

-Sí, me encerraron junto con McCormick-dijo intentando no ver al rubio-Ayúdenos a salir por favor-Kenny se colocó su capucha y se escuchó como sacaban las escobas de las perillas para sacarlos de ahí una vez libre la entrada, las puertas se abrieron

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Pip

-Estábamos preocupados por ti-Butters le abrazo, seguido de ello Kenny frunció el seño

-No fue nada, solo que el gordo ese me encerró aquí con él, supongo que no sabía que McCormick estaba dentro-los rubios se miraron entre sí; pues cuando Cartman hacia algo, siempre sabía lo que hacía, pero decidieron no tocar más el tema. Dispuestos a irse, Kenny tomo a Beckye del brazo y la atrajo hacia si

-Recuerda lo que te dije, no estás sola-después de ello le soltó y vio como los dos rubios se la llevaban tan tranquilamente

Kenny volvió a casa solo, pasaba por las calles del pueblo, mientras recordaba esos hermosos ojos color miel, ese tenue perfume a vainilla, esa cascada castaña amarrada con una liga verde obscuro, esa sudadera que le quedaba grande color azul grisácea, esos jeans de mezclilla que tenían un corte acampanado al final de las piernas y esa blusilla verde que, a pesar de carecer de escote, se jalaba dando a mostrar que tenía unos pechos más grandes que las demás y lo demostró en gimnasia; lo que le recordó que tuvo el "privilegio" de tocarlos, suaves, firmes... Ok ya comenzaba la perversidad en todo eso.

¿Por qué no la beso? ¿Por qué no la toco? ¿Por qué no la puso sobre sus piernas para restregarla sobre su miembro vestido? A pesar de ser un adolecente pre-adulto de 16 años, era un pervertido hecho y derecho pero ella causaba un cosquilleo aún más inusual sobre su " _amiguito_ " eso, y que estaba celoso de Butters y Pip, de Pip por ser el primero en hacerse su amigo y Butters por haberla abrazado; ¡Inaudito! Se repetía. No dejaba de pensar en ella...

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: El que nunca muere

**/Holeta mis queridos lectores OwO**

 **¿Saven que han hecho a Rinmika muy feliz? Oh si ^-^**

 **Me han hecho rerir como no tienen idea QwQ amo sus revews y los amo a todos ustedes –en sentido figurado (¿?)-/**

* * *

Capítulo 3 (El que nunca muere…)

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había integrado al grupo, o a clase. Sus únicos amigos que aún tenía eran Butters y Pip. Las chicas no le hablaban por buscapleitos, pues había golpeado nuevamente a Eric y los chicos no le hablaban por ser muy violenta, no querían sufrir la ira de ella, ni molestaban a Butters ni Pip, era tanta la " _precaución_ " que solo les daban un " _hola_ " o " _buenos días_ "; pero nadie les hablaba más allá de eso y si antes no les hablaban ahora menos.

Beckye se sentía un tanto culpable, pues creía que los había dejado sin amigos, luego recordaba lo que ellos le contaron y se alegraba de que les tuviesen miedo. Durante la semana pasada se había informado acerca de un campamento, una especie de búsqueda del tesoro, todos tenían permiso, y todos fueron, incluyendo a la castaña. Llegando al bosque, tenían que hacer grupos de 9 integrantes y las tres diferencias eran Beckye, Butters y Pip, así que Kensington los junto con el grupo de Stan, obviamente formado por Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman; incluidas Wendy y Bebe, si ponían a estos tres más ya eran nueve

-¿Porque ella?-mascullo Bebe al oído de Wendy

-No digas nada... O puede hacerte algo-cemento en respuesta

Mientras discutían y trataban de seguir a los demás al campamento, por un giro del destino, ese grupo se perdió, puesto que tomaron un camino equivocado. Pero no acaba ahí, no. Dada la situación, necesitaban un líder inteligente que les guiara a los demás, y nadie como Stan. Pues Stan, a pesar de su corta edad, podía reaccionar más rápido que los demás, lo que lo ponía al nivel académico de Kyle " _aparentemente_ ", además que Stanley R. Marsh era el corebac en el equipo de futbol americano en la escuela y era el jugador estrella en béisbol, una joya de personalidad masculina Wendy se había encontrado.

Todos votaron por Stan, y la envidia se hizo presente, Cartman dijo que fue un complot y comenzó a discutir con Stan, cosa que acabo en forcejeo, y cuando sumamos eso a estar perdido y acantilado daba un resultado no muy agradable. Entre el forcejeo Cartman choco con Wendy quien piso mal y, estaba a punto de perder la vida si Beckye no la hubiera sujetado de la mano.

-¡Wendy!-todos miraron asustados

-¡NO ME SUELTES!-grito con desesperación-¡STAN!

-¡WENDY!-intento acercarse pero Beckye lo detuvo con la mano

-No te acerques... Si lo haces el suelo colapsara y todos caeremos-advirtió paralizando a todos-Wendy, escúchame con atención, te impulsare hacia a mí para subirte...

-¡N-No! Si lo haces podrías caer...

-Es un riesgo... Pero... Se apoyó con su mano izquierda para poderla impulsar y con toda su fuerza la subió, pero donde estaba apoyada, se venció por el peso y ella caería, de no ser por Kenny, quien le jalo de la chaqueta lanzándola sobre Pip y Butters dejándose caer al vacío-¡KENNETH!-grito sin poder tomarlo del brazo si quiera, y al asomarse, allí yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Kenny, cubierto de sangre, y seguramente con todos los huesos hechos mierda, cubrió su boca asqueada por la situación

-¡Tenemos que bajar por el!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loca!?-cuestiono Cartman

-Si está muerto no voy a dejar su cuerpo allí, necesita cristiana sepultura

-No... ¿Piensas matarnos a todos?

-Stanley...-miro a Stan con sus ojos color miel conmoviendo a todos... Incluyendo a Eric

Todos ya sabían sobre la condición inmortal de Kenny, menos ella, en su semana de estancia, jamás había visto morir a Kenny, así que Stan decidió hacerle ese favor, tanto a Kenny como a Beckye. Amarraron una cuerda alrededor de un árbol, Beckye bajaría por el cuerpo inerte de Kenny siendo sujetada por los demás.

Bajo con cuidado hasta llegar con el rubio, le miro asqueada una vez más, pero paso sus manos por los cabellos de él y se estaciono en sus mejillas juntando su frente a la suya mientras derramaba unas lágrimas en silencio. Kyle desde arriba se acercó a la orilla para ver si ya podían subirlos, pero al ver tal acto tan desinteresado de la castaña, tomo una foto del momento sin ser visto, le sonrió a la pantalla de su teléfono, su amigo desearía estar con vida para ver esto.

Volviendo abajo, la castaña lo amarro a su cuerpo y jalo la cuerda avisando que era seguro el subirlos, y de poco a poco subieron a los dos. Una vez arriba, hicieron un agujero lo suficientemente grande para enterrarlo y hondo allí, y al momento de bajar a dejar el cuerpo de Kenny, Beckye sin ser vista le dio un pequeño beso en la frente en señal de agradecimiento y lo recostó ahí.

Ya pasado un tiempo, se dividieron para buscar comida y agua y con eso, la noche los inundo, cada quien en su casa de campaña, excepto Stan y Wendy, quienes compartían la casa de campaña –guiño, guiño-. Beckye dormiría con Bebe, ya que la rubia prefería mil veces a la castaña que a uno de los chicos, especialmente Eric.

La noche comenzó a transcurrir, una vez que todos estaban durmiendo, ella salió a tomar aire fresco. Se estiro y bostezo un poco al salir y se dirigió hacia la tumba improvisada de Kenny. Se sentó a su lado recargando su espalda en un árbol, comenzó a pensar un poco sobre lo que había pasado y en lo que él le había dicho días atrás

-" _No estás sola_ "

Repetía su mente, pero era mentira, si el murió ¿Quién le comprendería realmente? Cerró sus ojos tratando de meditar un poco más y dejando caer sus lágrimas cayo dormida. Momentos después, una mano salió del bulto de tierra al lado de la castaña, seguido de todo un cuerpo, al estar completamente sano y salvo y poder salir de la tierra algo molesto, la vio ahí, a su lado, con lágrimas secas en su fino rostro ¿Había llorado por él? Presuroso salió del montón de tierra, sacudió sus ropas y se acercó a ella. La miro fijamente, estaba completamente dormida, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, puso su dedo índice derecho en la mejilla de ella, su rostro era tan suave y esos rosados labios, estaba enloqueciendo por dentro; se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de ella así juntándolos en un beso lo más normal posible. Ella al sentir unos labios, rogo por que fueran todos menos Cartman y lentamente abrió sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron como platos al ver que era el difunto Kenny quien la besaba, intento quitarlo de encima con sus brazos empujándole del pecho, pero no se quitaba, en cambio la tomo de las muñecas y ataco su cuello con mucha astucia. Ella sonrojada aun trataba de que el " _zombi_ " se le quitase de encima pero este hizo un movimiento que la recostó en el suelo posicionándose sobre de ella, hábilmente mientras besaba su cuello y mentón, seguido de unas mordidas pequeñas; con su mano derecha sostenía a la chica de las muñecas y con la izquierda se tomó la libertad de meter la mano bajo la blusilla de ella tocando la suave piel que tras esta ocultaba.

La castaña intento ahogar sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior para no llamar la atención de los demás. Mientras tanto el rubio estaba ocupado subiendo la blusilla y lamiendo el estómago de ella haciendo círculos en el ombligo y luego meter su lengua, así violando aún más la privacidad de ella.

-D-Detente...-dijo en un gemido

-No puedo...-guio una de las manos de ella hacia su intimidad la cual ya estaba más que despierta-Tú me pones así...-ella abrió sus ojos como platos

-N-No es posible... Tu estas...-el encanto termino ahí y la expresión de él cambio drásticamente, suspiro y se quitó de encima de ella-¿Kenneth?-se sentó acomodándose la ropa-¿Tu estas...?-el suspiro

-Estoy vivo... Gracias a un tipo de " _don_ " yo... Es tan difícil de explicar que... Solo puedo decirte que yo... Cuando muero... Regreso a la vida al día siguiente, como si nada pasara...

-Kenneth...-dijo por lo bajo y en seguida lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al muchacho-Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado

-Gracias-dijo sonrojado, ella no le abrazaba del brazo, estaba sobre sus piernas, lo cual fue... ¿Incomodo?

Kenny le correspondió el abrazo y se recostó con ella sobre de él, mirándose a los ojos, lentamente ella se acercó a él y lo beso, siendo correspondida al instante. Ya después de un rato, ambos quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, ella abrió los ojos totalmente sola, y con eso me refiero a que Kenny no estaba con ella ¿Fue un sueño? No, pues era abrigada por la sudadera del rubio, volteo izquierda, derecha, y ni rastro, se levantó de su lugar, sacudió sus ropas y camino un tanto desconcertado

-Buenos días-la saludo Bebe saliendo de la casa de campaña

-Buenos... Días...

-¿Dónde andabas anoche eh?-sonrió-¿Por qué no dormiste aquí?

-E-Eh... Yo...-se sonrojo un poco-N-Necesitaba aire...

-Y te lo dio Kenny ¿No es así?

-¿He?-la rubia sonrió

Y de apoco fueron llegando los demás, incluso el susodicho, le explicaron a detalle el asunto de la inmortalidad de Kenny, ella aun no podía dar crédito a tan detallada explicación, y entonces era verdad porque incluso Pip y Butters respaldaban la historia, se sentía algo perdida pero a la vez aliviada, se habían tomado la molestia de explicarle y ya no le tenían miedo, o por lo menos le hablaban. Se sonrió un poco y regreso la sudadera a su dueño algo sonrojada, ni a los ojos le miraba. Rápidamente Kyle le mostro la foto a Kenny, quien sonrió y abrazo a la chica, sacando una sonrisa en todos los presentes, obvio que no en Cartman, por ahora todo salía bien, intentarían llegar solos a donde los demás.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4: Amor al 2x1

**/Holi the new(?)**

 **Hace mucho OwO supongo? Desde el Lunes xD**

 **Les tengo una noticia:**

 **Si se crieian que iba a hacerle las cosas faciles a Kenny, pues dejenme decirles que no x'D**

 **Tendra rivales ewe/**

* * *

Capítulo 4 (Amor al 2x1…)

Recogieron todo lo que habían montado y se dispusieron a seguir para encontrar a los demás, intentaban guardar el nerviosismo, no querían asustar más a Butters o Pip, eran muy sensibles. Bebe platicaba con los dos rubios, Wendy se le insinuaba a Stan, Kyle discutía con Cartman y Beckye y Kenny solo caminaban uno junto al otro en completo silencio, ella no cruzaba miradas con él, ni buenos días le había dicho, así que Kenny tomo la situación en sus manos, la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a él, le quito la capucha de su sudadera y, la beso.

Le regalo un tierno y dulce beso en los labios. Sorprendida, no supo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento, ya cuando se separaron, los demás estaban muy lejos de ellos. Kenny la tomo de la mano y corrieron hasta los demás para no levantar sospechas.

-Estoy cansado...-suspiro

-Eso pasa por que estás gordo, culón-le contesto

-No me llames gordo culón, jodido judío...

-Claro como digas...-volteo-No han dicho palabra alguna en todo el viaje... ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-Están enamorados Kyle-abrazo al azabache por el brazo-Eso pasa cuando te gusta alguien-sonrió Wendy

-Si... Supongo...-miro al cielo

-¿Crees que eso nos llegue a afectar?-miro a Butters

-N-No lo sé... No quisiera que Kenny se aprovechará de Beckye-comento frotando sus nudillos los unos a los otros con nerviosismo

-Ni yo...-suspiro el inglés

Pasado ya un buen rato, caminaron, caminaron y caminaron sin progreso alguno, cansados, se sentaron en un lugar a comer, sin dejar los reproches de cierto castaño, que lo único que estaba haciendo era acabar con la paciencia de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, hay tienen a su gran líder el hippie, ahora hemos de estar más perdidos que ayer-se cruzó de manos

-¿Quieres callarte ya? Hemos estado escuchando tus quejas todo el día-reprocho Wendy ya cansada

-Además, si tanto te cansa que Stan sea el líder, ya deberías de hacer algo de provecho para que te tomemos en cuenta

-Eso estuve haciendo Bebe, mira, si matamos al judío, podemos decir que los osos se lo comieron y...

-¿O-Osos?-se asustó Butters

-¿Por qué no te matamos a ti, culón?

-Porque yo no soy judío Kalh...

-Stanley...-llamo la castaña, el azabache volteo-¿Puedo hablarte en privado?-se levantó y comenzó a caminar esperando ser seguida. Todos miraron a Stan, hasta que este se levantó y la siguió

-¿Sucede algo Beckye?-le pregunto

-Es con respecto a nuestra situación... Ya que estamos perdidos en el bosque, debe haber un guarda bosques

-Aha ¿Y?

-Podemos hacer una fogata, que dure lo suficiente para que el humo sea visible y nos ubiquen

-¿Una fogata eh? No suena mala la idea-dijo pensativo-Intentémoslo-dijo decidido.

Ella asintió y regresaron con los demás, hablaron acerca del plan, que era una de las cosas que jamás pensaron, excepto claro por Cartman, quien siempre tiene un "plan b" bajo la manga. Comenzaron a recoger ramitas, y ramas medianas juntándolas una a una en una pila de las mismas para quemarlas y hacer la fogata. Eric seguía molesto por que la chica ya comenzaba a hacerse notar y alguien aquí debía tener la atención de todos, y ese alguien era el, así que le siguió sin que se diera cuenta y la alcanzo hasta un pequeño riachuelo, donde ella estaba lavándose la cara, ya con una pila de ramas a su lado. Cuando ella se levantó, tenía desatado su peinado, su cabello era una cascada castaña muy hermosa, atado quizá no era nada, pero suelto era una belleza que, dejo mudo a Cartman. No dejaba de mirar a la chica, estaba atónito, realmente asombrado por tanta belleza, hasta que ella se levantó y volvió a atarlo, tomando nuevamente las ramas en sus manos y al voltear, encontrarse la cara de un estúpido, perdón, un chico con expresión estúpida.

-¿Cartman?-pregunto confundida-¿Qué haces ahí parado con cara de un completo imbécil?

-Ah... Eh... Robins, vine a buscar más ramas...-dijo lo más normal posible

-Bueno... Toma, llévalas con los demás yo iré a buscar otro tanto

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte, digo entre dos será más fácil cargarlas

-Ehm... Si quieres-se dio vuelta, pero esa caballerosidad y compañerismo no eran propio de él según los demás

Ambos se adentraron a una especie de claro, donde había frutos varios y ramas, muchas ramas. Se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo, recogieron la mayoría de las ramitas e incluso, se llevaron unos cuantos frutos para sus amigos. De regreso con los demás ya todos habían juntado el mayor número de ramas en una pila lo suficientemente grande para que el humo de la fogata se llegue a notar y previniendo cualquier desperfecto, tenían agua suficiente para apagarla en caso de un posible mini incendio, todo planeado por Wendy y Stan.

-Listo, ya está, ahora hay que prenderla-comento el azabache satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho

-¿Alguien tiene un fosforo o un encendedor?-pregunto Bebé mirando a Kenny involuntariamente

-¿Que? El hecho de que mis padres se droguen no quiere decir que traiga algo para prender fuego-comento con molestia

-Lo siento, reflejo involuntario

-Bueno, ¿Y que no Kyle es explorador?-pregunto Wendy

-No... Bueno... Algo así...

-¿Pero que tanto va a hacer un judío explorador?-se mofo el castaño

-¡Voy a prenderte fuego si no me dejas en paz Cartman!-amenazo el pelirrojo

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-le reto

-¡Basta los dos!-grito la castaña interponiéndose entre ambos-No es momento para pelear-se giró hacia Kyle-¿Puedes prenderle fuego?-el muchacho asintió-No debo recordarles que en nuestra posición no es muy factible el pelear, todos necesitamos de todos-miro a Cartman-Así que les pido, se lleven bien...

-Está bien-suspiro.

A lo que todos voltearon asombrados, todos y sin excepción alguna, esa era una reacción increíble. ¿Cartman negarse a seguir jodiendo a Kyle? ¿Enserio? Nadie lo creía, ni el mismísimo Kyle. Enfocaron su mirada más hacia el castaño, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y lanzaba una mirada furtiva hacia la castaña que les miraba confundida. Conclusión: A Erick Cartman le gustaba Beckye, y eso, a Kenny no le gustaba nada; y si a Kenny no le gustaba, mucho menos a Butters y Pip. No tenían nada en contra de él... Bueno si, les había hecho muchas cosas realmente malas, sobre todo al pobre Butters, así que no iban a dejar que Beckye se acercara a Cartman, no momentos íntimos, y harían lo que fuera también por alejarla de Kenny, quien a pesar de no haberles hecho nada se le conocía como...

 _La puta de la escuela._

Quizá Kenneth McCormick no poseía buenos ingresos económicos, pero lo que le faltaba de dinero le sobraba de carbón, me explico. Igual que sus amigos, él no era para nada feo, ser rubio y de ojos celestes fue una gran ventaja desde el principio; ¿Por qué? Todas las chicas en estado de Pre-Pubertad mueren por un chico así. Por lo tanto Kenny se aprovechaba de su " _don de belleza_ " para salir con todas y cada una de las chicas del colegio -obviamente omitiendo a Wendy- inclusive, hasta se le insinuaba a sus compañeros -hombres- de clase. Ni Cartman ni Kenny eran partidos para Beckye, según Butters y Pip.

Cartman y Kenny ya aseguraban su victoria el uno sobre del otro. Mientras que el castaño podía salirse con la suya, cuando quisiera y como quisiera, el rubio podía seguir acercándose a ella ¿Por qué? Ah, porque el Castaño les había permitido unos momentos aquel día que la encerró en los vestuarios de los chicos con Kenny ahí. Punto para el rubio.

Dejando de lado los problemas existenciales amorosos, ya era hora de prenderle fuego a sus ramitas por montón. Kyle tallo dos piedras una contra otra y las chispas rápidamente prendieron fuego al ramería que yacía en el piso y en poco tiempo comenzaron a arder. Efectivamente, un humo en medio del bosque llamo la atención de autoridades, quienes fueron a apagarlo y encontraron nueve chicos de secundaria. Los inteligentes que se habían perdido. Al principio del viaje solo tenía con ella a Butters y Pip, ahora ya tenía más amigos agregados a su lista...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5: Bajo sus encantos

**/Jiji, el capi 5...**

 **Ya lo tenia escrito, pero no había podido utilizar la PC QuQ**

 **Se pone genial la cosa, y muy pronto, Beckye precenciara esas cosas " _raras_ " que pasan en SP a parte de conoser a alguien " _Inmortal_ " :) /**

* * *

Capítulo 5 (Bajo sus encantos...)

El viaje había durado sus dos días de fin de semana, por lo tanto, el Lunes empezaba la escuela, otra vez. No era nada grato el haberse perdido, y encima tener que ir a la escuela al día siguiente, una mierda segura sin duda.

Mirando del lado de uno de los que se había perdido, se levantó con muchas ganas y entusiasmo, se dio una vigorizante ducha, se puso sus mejores ropas sin verse demasiado elegante, se peinó y salió de su casa, listo para su tan esperado lunes. Cartman había planeado muchas cosas para el día hoy, y una de ellas era poder robarle un beso a Beckye, la ahora dueña de sus suspiros, de sus tontas sonrisas y muchas cosas más - _aplique su mente perversa aquí (¿?)_ -.

Fue a esperar el bus a donde siempre, encontrando a la castaña en primer lugar en vez de Kyle o Stan, se sonrió malévolamente y comenzó a acercarse, todo iba bien según él, hasta que llego Butters. Ah sí, Butters también tomaba el bus en esa parada, pero ese no era el problema que aquejaba a Eric sin duda. No. Su problema era que Butters le arrebataba sonrisas abiertas a la chica, él podía ser abrazado con amor y cariño por ella y eso, le cabreaba, le mega encabronaba ver cómo es que ese ingenuo desperdicio de ser humano se acercara a ella y en principio, por culpa del inocente rubio ella le había golpeado. Imperdonable sin duda.

-Hey chicos-saludo

-Ah... E-Eric... B-Buenos días-Butters regreso el saludo

-Sí, sí, buenos días Butters...-camino donde la chica-Buenos días Beckye-enuncio con aquella voy melosa con la cual le hablaba a su madre cuando deseaba algo

-Eh… ¿Hola...?-le miro con extrañes

-Dime... ¿No te castigaron por lo del viaje?-pregunto para hacer platica

-No.-siguió mirándole extrañada. Él estaba comportándose extrañamente amable con ella

-¿De veras? ¡Genial! Por qué quería...

-¡Hey chicos!-corearon Stan y Kyle al unísono interrumpiendo a Cartman por completo

-" _¡Ay mierda y ahora estos pendejos, tendré que hablarle cuando lleguemos a la escuela!_ "-el bus llego

-¿No esperan a McCormick?-pregunto mirando a los lados buscando al recién nombrado

-No, si no llega antes que el bus, llega corriendo a clase-dijo Stan y uno a uno comenzaron a subir

-Butters...-le llamo

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Eric?

-Si tu o tu francés amigo se interponen entre Beckye y yo me las van a pagar... ¿Entendiste?-le amenazo, el otro no supo más que asentir en silencio y horriblemente aterrorizado, pues sabía que lo que decía debía ser acatado o realmente les iría mal en todo sentido anglosajón de la palabra, según Eric.

Porque, cuando Eric quería algo, Eric lo conseguía, fuese los que fuese, no importaba que, pero nada alejaba sus deseos de lo que buscaba. Nada ni nadie. Y así, llegaron a la escuela. Todo normal... Bueno en el sentido común, hasta el receso fue tan extraño que pensaban matar a Kenny para ver si no era un sueño.

Cartman estaba siendo jodidamente bueno, nadie lo creía, y los que lo veían huían de él. Todos sabían que era imposible o que algo buscaba y no era nada bueno.

-De acuerdo, ahora asignare las parejas para el día de mañana. Recuerden que la exposición debe quedar lista para su día asignado según la lista-dijo Kensington

-Que mierda, tarea en pleno Lunes-comento Stan abatido

-Oh bueno, espero no sea tan malo-bufo Kyle en seguida.

Kensington no se demoró en encontrar su lista designando a las parejas. Sorpresa fue cuando emparejo a Beckye con Cartman, el rostro de sus amigos palideció de sobre manera y de no ser por su capucha, el rostro molesto de Kenny no sería visible. El timbre por fin sonó anunciando el almuerzo después de las asignadas horas de clase.

Como ya era costumbre, Beckye, Pip y Butters se sentaban juntos a comer, y no era por nada, pero era agradable comer en silencio con unas cuantas risitas, pero eso se convirtió en algo del pasado, ahora esos tres eran acompañados o acompañaban a el grupo de cuatro, en cierto modo era bueno, pero las constantes peleas entre Cartman y Kyle eran... Molestas... Adiós a sus tranquilos almuerzos. No era que no quisiera más amigos y eso, pero, almorzar cuando alguien discute, y discute, y discute no era muy... Agradable.

El timbre volvió a sonar y las clases siguieron su curso dando lugar el fin de la jornada; mientras ella estaba guardando sus cosas, Kyle se acercó un poco a Beckye para dedicarle unas palabras con respecto a su " _pareja_ " de exposición.

-¿Beckye?-le llamo

-Ah Kyle ¿Qué pasa?-le miro

-Es sobre... Cartman...

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-ladeo la cabeza confundida mientras subía su mochila a su hombro

-Bueno... Si vas a trabajar con el hoy por lo del trabajo en parejas... Trabaja con él en tu casa... El a veces tiene unos métodos poco ortodoxos para obtener lo que busca y sea lo que sea que quiera contigo, no es bueno, lo sé, todos lo sabemos y si te lo digo es porque algo contigo trae entre manos. Ten cuidado-tomo su hombro y le sonrió

-Lo tendré-sonrió-Tomare en cuenta esto Kyle, gracias…-saco su celular y marco a sus padres y aviso.

Salió y aviso al castaño que haría la tarea en su casa, no importaba. Para el castaño, un beso era un beso, y punto. Salieron juntos rumbo a la casa de ella, que era justo al lado de la de Kyle. Que conveniente. Cuando abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar, encontró una nota en la mesa. Era de sus padres, decían que les disculparan, pero tenían que salir urgentemente por cosas de trabajo. La chica suspiro con pesadez y se resignó; no podría decirle al chico que al fin y al cabo no en su casa o en su defecto no el día de hoy.

-Ven Theodore, haremos la tarea en la cocina

-Claro Beckye-enuncio con aquella melosa voz nuevamente-Oye Beckye... ¿Dónde se encuentran tus padres?

-E-Ellos n-no tardan en llegar-sonrió nerviosamente mientras tragaba saliva con nerviosismo

-Ouh vaya... ¿Dónde fueron?-siguió con sus interrogantes

-Salieron a comprar la despensa-contesto sonando lo más serena posible, las preguntas del castaño comenzaban a perturbarla

-¿Y cómo a qué hora llegan...?-inquirió nuevamente

-No tardan Theodore...-volvió a contestar, sin embargo comenzaba a perder su paciencia-Tenemos que iniciar...-se adelantó a la mesa-Veamos... Nuestro tema es de la página...-hojea su libro-... 52... Oh...

-Anatomía humana...-sonrió-Que interesante...-murmuro para que ella le escuchase

-Vaya, anatomía humana... Vamos en preparatoria ¿Quienes creen que somos?-se cruzó de brazos con ironía comenzaba a sentirse incomoda

-Si... No somos pendejos-comenzó a acercarse a ella-Bien... Dime Beckye ¿Quién crees que soy ah? ¿Crees que no alcance a leer la nota? Oh Beckye, Beckye...- negó con la cabeza-Yo siempre voy un paso delante de todos ustedes...-aclaro realmente seguro de sus palabras

 **Mientras tanto...**

-Hey dude calma...-alentó Kyle

-Kyle le advirtió ella no se dejara caer en las mentiras de él. Que no se confiara

-¡ES CARTMAN, JODER! Lo hará de todo para hacerle lo que quiera ¡MIERDA!-grito exasperado el aturdido y apabullado rubio

-Están acá al lado, creo que aunque él quiera, no podrá hacerle nada. Recuerda que ella te golpeo y lo golpeo a el dos veces. Sabe cuidarse sola

-Yo sé que ella puede cuidarse sola ¡Pero es Eric Theodore Cartman! Ese maldito hijo de puta puede hacer cosas realmente poco ortodoxas, él lo sabe-señalo a Stan-Tú lo sabes-señalo a Kyle- ¡Todos en South Park lo saben! ¡Pero ella no!

-Bueno, si tanto te exaspera, tanto te corroe la duda… ¿Por qué no los espías?-opino el azabache

-Sí, eso sería mejor para ti ¿No?-siguió Kyle

-No quiero encontrarme con la triste escena donde él la bese y ella corresponda-aclaro

-No creo que ella llegue a hacer eso. A leguas se nota que tú le gustas

De la nada, mientras ellos hablaban, un golpe seco los alarmo, y el lugar de donde provenía el sonido aquel era justamente la casa de al lado, lugar donde residía la castaña de ojos color miel. Kenny se alarmo lo suficiente como para salir del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo y dirigirse a la puerta trasera que se ubicaba en la cocina, donde ellos se encontraban " _estudiando_ ".

-¡Aléjate de mí jodido gordo pervertido!-le lanzo la libreta

-¡Beckye!-grito al momento de entrar. Ella también lo golpeo

-¿¡Qué coño les pasa!? ¡Ambos dos, largo de mi casa!-les grito, olvidando parcialmente que su blusa estaba rasgada y obviamente rota, por lo cual se podía ver el sujetador de color blanco que traía puesto-¡Largo!-volvió a gritar

Eric tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta del patio trasero de la cocina, donde estaba de pie Kenny. El castaño amenazo con obtener lo que quería, ella quisiere o no. Posteriormente se fue rumbo a su casa, sin embargo, Kenny seguía allí, mirándola, tan vulnerable que se veía ella allí, sonrojada, apenada, intentando cubrir su prenda íntima con las manos sin éxito. El rubio decidió entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí y aproximarse peligrosamente a ella.

-Dije que te fueras ¿estas sordo?-instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos

-Escuche perfectamente-dijo-Pero no me entran las ganas de irme-contesto

-¿¡Ha!? ¡Me vale pepino si no quieres irte! ¡No te pregunte si querías o no, te ordene que te fueras!-siguió caminando hacia atrás hasta tropezar con su mochila

La cual dejo tirada al lado del sofá, y que en conclusión hizo que ella callera sobre el mismo sofá, de espaldas y descubriéndose por el impacto, donde ella se sostuvo de la tela del mueble para poder levantarse. Sin embargo el rubio le impidió rápidamente que lograra si quiera incorporarse, haciendo que solo se levantara ella por sobre sus codos. La mirada de él era casi inexpresiva y la de ella era más que nada desesperada por sacarlo de su casa para poder cambiarse de ropa, urgentemente. Lenta y pausadamente el rubio comenzó a acercarse a ella quien solo retrocedía su cuerpo sabiendo que tarde que temprano su espalda se golpearía con el asiento del sofá.

Dicho y hecho, ya no tenía más donde retroceder, o huir según sea el caso. Como acto de reflejo, véase como evasivo, movió su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, previniendo un beso o algo así, además que su coletilla cubría gran parte de su cuello, de cierta forma se encontraba a salvo; lamentablemente olvido que el 40% de si torso se encontraba semi-desnudo y con solo su sostén cubriendo lo más importante y que, en la manera evasiva que tenía, era más propensa a ser " _atacada_ " desde ese ángulo.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6: Conflictos

**/Holi OwO**

 **Ya pues, vengo dejando el capi 6. Ahora, ire al grano.**

 **Dependiendo los revews subire el ya escrito cap partir de ello la cosa se pone intensa -no mis pervers, no hay lemmon UwU- Hablo de la historia en si. Asi que de ustedes depende cuanto quieran leer el capi 7.**

 **Solo les dire que, el sensual (?) anticristo esta involucrado 7w7 eso es todo.**

 **I'm evil, I know (?)**

 **I love them...~/**

* * *

Capítulo 6 (Conflictos…)

-¿¡Donde esta!?-grito molesto-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!-abrió de un golpe la puerta de la biblioteca aproximándose rápidamente al fondo, donde habían unas mesas que estaban junto a las ventanas-¡Tu...! ¡Aléjate de ella ahora mismo!-ambas personas voltearon a ver al alterado rubio

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto la castaña bajando un poco sus lentes

-¿U-Usas lentes?-le miro boquiabierto

-E-Eso no te importa-contesto ella-¿Que mierda haces aquí?

-¿Porque estas con él?-señalo al azabache al lado de ella

-Es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo-dijo

-¿Pero por qué él? ¿Por qué Tucker?

-El profesor me lo asigno por el "accidente" de ayer, el cual no quisiera mencionar

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Estando recostada ella sobre el sofá, y el por sobre de ella, que además ella tenía la blusa rota y el sostén le cubría solo lo esencial, estaba realmente vulnerable y casi a merced de él. Pero realmente Kenneth no contaba con algo realmente peligroso y el arma secreta de cualquier chica en esa situación: Le dio un rodillazo en su herencia. Dolido, el rubio cayó al suelo intentando cubrir aquella parte ahora sensible en cuanto vio que ella se había levantado. Beckye, ya bien cabreada, se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina, ya mismo se encargaría de sacar al rubio de su hogar._

 _-¡Kyle Broflovski!-grito-¡Ven ya mismo por tu pervertido amigo antes de que lo mate!_

 _No paso mucho para que Stan y Kyle salieran rumbo al patio para rescatar a Kenny. Beckye estaba tan molesta que olvido que estaba con la ropa rasgada. Kyle intento no mirarla, solo se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso de frente para cubrirla._

 _-Podrías resfriarte-dijo-Perdona lo que paso con Kenny, no sé qué mierda le paso-se disculpo_

 _-desvió la mirada-S-Solo aléjalo de mi-se dio media vuelta y regreso entro de su hogar_

 _Stan arrastro a Kenny dentro de la casa de Kyle, en cuanto despertara debería explicar que fue lo que paso allí adentro, y más le valía que la respuesta fuera buena._

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

-Ni tú ni el gordo ese tienen por qué quejarse. Además, Craig es más respetuoso

-¿Que? Pero ese wey me presta las porno-dijo en su defensa

-miro al azabache-¿Es cierto eso?

-No niego nada-contesto con aquella voz tan monótona propia de el

-Es sincero-dijo ella

-P-Pero...-insistió

-Ya deja de joder, intento hacer mi proyecto. Lárgate ya, _McCormick_

-McCormick...-murmuro

-Así te llamas ¿No?-espeto molesta

-Ya comenzabas a llamarme por mi nombre...

-No seas marica, tu bien sabes que estoy molesta

-Pero él es del Team rival-siguió defendiendo a su Team

-¡Basta!-grito molesta-Si hoy te molesta, estarás cabreado mañana, por que iremos a cenar a su casa hoy noche

-¿Pero qué?

-Mi padre trabaja donde el de Craig-explico-Si eso querías, allí tienes

Recogió sus cosas y salió molesta de la biblioteca topándose con Kyle y Stan. El azabache le miraba entre molesto y en estado de shock, habían discutido en la mañana por el mismo tema, y llego a decirle que eran cosas de ellos, que a ella no le concernía el asunto y que si deseaban matarse, que lo hicieran pero que a ella no la metieran y en su defecto, que tampoco metieran a Butters y a Pip. Aquella discusión en plena entrada comenzaba a hacer polémica en la cafetería.

-... Yo digo que ya se acostó con todos. Ten cuidado Wendy, no te vaya a bajar a Stan-espeto Bebe

-No creo que el haga eso, digo, son años de relación a la basura y...

-Lo dejaste por Token la primera vez ¿Recuerdas? Y con Gregory...

-Basta Bebe, tú deberías cuidar a Clyde, ella se ha estado juntando con Craig-defendió Heidi

-¿Y eso a mí qué?

-Escuche que ella había vivido en México cuando niña-argumento Red

-¿Y...?

-Tacos-espetaron todas

Era una idea ridícula realmente pensar que ella, recién llegada iba a jactarse de hacer todo aquello que decían los chismes. Por su lado Beckye estaba realmente molesta solo necesitaba un motivo para gritarle a todos y mandarlos a la mierda.

-Va-amos Beckye, anima-ate-le hablo Butters

-Ellos no saben de lo que hablan, no te conocen-comento Pip

-Yo tengo la culpa de esto, seguramente Stevens nos ha de haber visto ese día en el campamento cuando el revivió-razono ella

-ambos rubios se miraron-¿Podríamos saber que paso?-pregunto Pip

-A-Ah... Pues...-divago-Nos besamos

-E-Eso no e-es tan malo-comento Butters

-L-Lo sé, pero ella parece ser de ese tipo de rubias tontas-rodo los ojos

-... Seguro que se acostó hasta con Cartman...-se escuchó al otro lado del comedor

-Ahora si-dio un manotazo a la mesa-¡Ven y dímelo en mi cara perra!-le grito a Bebe-Anda, a ver si tienes los suficientes ovarios para repetirlo

-¡Dije que ya te has de haber acostado con Cartman!-repitió haciendo que murmuraran los demás

-Vaya, Bárbara Stevens si tiene ovarios-aplaudió-Para que te lo sepas rubita, a ti te vale tres hectáreas de verga lo que yo haga o no, y, no entiendo tus celos idiotas. ¡Mírate! Vaya pedazo de carne que eres, deberías estar orgullosa eres rubia. ¡Oh pero! Estás plana... ¿Esos son tus celos? ¿Estás ardida por no tener tetas?

-¿Q-Que? ¡No!

-Eso tendría sentido, Bebe era una de las chicas con mejor cuerpo hasta que Beckye llego-murmuro Heidi

-¡Tu cállate!-volteo-Y Beckye, si no te callas, me veré obliga a tomar medidas físicamente incorrectas

-¿Hablas de golpearme?-arqueo una ceja divertida-Anda vamos, espero no estropear tu manicura-siguió burlándose

Bebe, harta por las palabras burlonas e hirientes de la castaña, se aproximó a esta, lenta y decidida para posteriormente propinarle una bofetada a Beckye y así callar su estrepitosa risa. Todos se asustaron, creyeron que en ese momento Beckye golpearía a Bebe, pero no fue así. La castaña de ojos miel comenzó a reír y aplaudirle, Bebe fue a primer chica en tocarla.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto asustada

-Tienes agallas-termino de reír-Pero grábate esto, no volverá a pasar-dijo en seco-No si deseas seguir teniendo ese hermoso cabello rubio

-¡Estás loca!-le grito, y salió corriendo de allí

-¡Basta! ¡Deberías aprender a detenerte! ¡Comienzas a parecerte a Cartman!-grito el rubio desde la mesa donde su Team comía

Todo el comedor quedo en un silencio de sepulcral, Kenny había tenido los suficientes pantalones para decirle a Beckye que se estaba comenzando a parecer a Eric Cartman. Grave error. Convengamos pues que la castaña se había proclamado defensora de las personas débiles y abogada contra las injusticias escolares -que pondría en su lugar a los chismosos- En el momento en el que Kenny se atrevió a decirle aquello, claramente la estaba comparando con Cartman, aun sabiendo que ella solo se defendía de Bebe, quien ya ha tenido varios " _incidentes_ " por ser tan perra, ocasiones en las que se ha peleado verbal y físicamente con Wendy su " _mejor amiga_ ". Si ahora la castaña no le hablaba por lo que había pasado en su casa, ahora era más que seguro que dejaría de entablar palabra alguna con el rubio.

-Ya-a estarás contento-espeto Butters con indignación-Era lo uni-ico que te faltaba por hacer

-N-n-n-n-n-no debe-b-bisté hacer eso, ella no es m-m-m-mala persona-inquirió Jimmy en defensa de la aludida

-¡Timmy!-agrego el pelinaranja en silla de ruedas

Puede parecer extraño, pero en el poco tiempo que ella se había integrado, había logrado hacerse amiga de las personas que no muchos tomaban en cuenta, y puede que sí, ellos eran parte del grupo de alumnos que se juntaban con ambos Teams, pero ellos no eran nada relevante a ojos de los demás, solo cuatro personas más en el salón y ya.

Beckye, igual que los demás, se reía de los chistes ingeniosos de Jimmy, pero detrás de toda gran sonrisa, siempre se encuentran lágrimas secas. Jimmy le había contado algunas cosillas que solo le había dicho a Timmy. Y de vez en cuando ella se sentaba a leer con ellos, o para ellos según sea el caso; de cierto modo ellos eran como Butters y Pip, los casos eran diferentes, pero seguía siendo el mismo verbo: Discriminación.

Después de que la campana tocase y los alumnos regresaran a sus respectivas aulas, las exposiciones en parejas comenzaron, Beckye no hacía más que prestar atención y no mirar a nadie que no fueran los que exponían, su mirada se veía como si estuviere muerta o algo así. Allí sentada solo parecía un alma que acechaba silenciosamente desde su lugar en la parte trasera del salón. Todos se sintieron aliviados cundo la campana anuncio la salida, y así mismo recogieron sus cosas como una exhalación, dentro solo quedaron el Team Stan y el Team Craig junto con los cuatro amigos de Beckye. Sin embargo, ella cerro los ojos y se aproximó a la salida sin los suyos, dejando a los doce muchachos solos.

-G-g-g-g-genial, ahora por tu culpa, ella dejara de hablarnos-alego Jimmy con molestia

-¿Do-onde crees que haya ido?-volteo Butters hacia Pip

-Por ahora soy más de la opinión de dejarla estar un rato, lo que menos deseamos es que se altere-los otros tres asintieron y dejaron el aula. Lo mismo hizo el Team Craig sin decir vida al Team contrario

-Yo tengo que estudiar en la biblioteca, los veo luego-se despidió Kyle

Justamente había ido a la biblioteca, no por ir a estudiar, sino que tenía la corazonada de que tal vez la muchacha se encontraría allí, después de todo, eso hacia el cuándo quería estar solo, así que cabía la posibilidad que ella hiciese lo mismo. Y gratamente, así fue.

-¿Puedo?-dijo acercándose a la chica castaña que sostenía una copia de " _El Fantasma de Canterville_ " de bolsillo y un separador con un grupo de J-Pop. Ella solo le miro de re-ojo y alzo los hombros, posteriormente él se sentó a su lado-Sabia que te encontraría aquí-sonrió, ella hizo un sonido con la nariz que anunciaba que escuchaba-¿Estas molesta conmigo?- negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué no me hablas entonces?

-suspiro-Si estás aquí para ayudar a McCormick, déjame decirte que debes ir a casa antes de que te lance por la ventana

-Puedo ir a casa si me acompañas

-¿Acompañarte?-arqueo una ceja, cerrando su libro separando la página en la que se quedó-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Personalmente, estoy en contra de las injusticias estudiantiles-dijo

-¿Es por Stevens?-ladeo la cabeza dejando caer su flequillo sobre su ojo

-negó con la cabeza-Tampoco, solo creo que te hacía falta compañía-sonrió

-No me queda claro… ¿Por qué haces esto?-recalco

-No conozco muchas chicas como tú, no muchas hacen lo mismo que tu excepto Wendy

-¿Testaburger?-asintió-He oído mucho de ella, lo único que me entristece es que se junte con una cerebro de silicona como Stevens

-Son amigas desde primaria-agrego

-No estoy en contra de ello, pero una amistad productiva no solo se basa en la belleza estética. No planeo que Testaburger deje de hablarle a Stevens, no sería ético de mi parte, es como Cartman con ustedes, él es una persona realmente detestable, no veo mucho provecho con él. ¿Qué hace para que ustedes no lo manden a la mierda?

-No estoy seguro de ello, me he preguntado eso mucho tiempo atrás, y actualmente también-razono

-No soy una amargada como los demás piensan, solo no me apetece pasar mi tiempo con gente como el, o ellos

Siguieron hablando acerca de personas detestables camino a casa. Kyle había logrado sacarla de la biblioteca y llevarla a casa, con el paso del tiempo que compartieron mucho ella volvió a sonreír. Lo que faltaba, otro más que caiga a los pies de los encantos de la castaña, que para acabarla de joder no sabía ni siquiera que estaba pasando ahora, solo tenía presente que ahora podía hablar con el pelirrojo tranquilamente sin que este quisiese aprovecharse de ella. Lo más triste del caso es que por más que quisiera, debía mantenerse al margen; pues sabia más que nadie que a Kenny, le gustaba esa chica y no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amigo por una chica.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7: Cena del infierno

**/Hola mis pequeñines!**

 **Y como me lleve ya mi dotacion de dos revews les dare su capi 7 señores-aplausos-**

 **Lamento no poder actualizado rapido, su escritora esta algo ocupada en busca de empleo-falta de ingresos y ropa(?)-Asi pues, mañana espero pasarmela escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas por el momento me despido uwu**

 **Chiau~/**

* * *

Capítulo 7 (Cena del infierno…)

Llegaron al punto donde ambas casas se juntaban. Después de una grata platica con el pelirrojo, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y descansar antes de la cena con los Tucker. Todo hubiera sido correctamente perfecto si la madre de la castaña no hubiera llegado. La mujer se veía realmente contenta, y por lo que la castaña aseguraba, no era nada, pero nada bueno.

De un momento a otro Kyle ya se encontraba inmiscuido indirectamente en aquello tan importante para la madre de la castaña. La señora Leslye había comprado un conjunto para su hija para la cena con los Tucker; claramente Beckye estaba molesta, no necesitaba ropa nueva y mucho menos un conjunto tan feo, aseguro ella. Era un saco color caqui con vivos en los puños, botones y cuello en color café oscuro, la falda también era color caqui y los vivos los tenia a las orillas y unas botas café tres dedos debajo de la rodilla con cintillas en color caqui, asquerosamente todo combinaba y eso no le agradaba para nada.

¿Qué tiene que ver Kyle Broflovski con todo eso? Bueno, ya que era el único chico que la mujer conocía y que le habla a su hija sin miedo a que lo váyase a lanzar por la ventana, le pareció " _correcto_ " que su hija se pusiera el trajecillo y que Kyle opinase si estaba bien o era demasiado " _Lolipop_ ". Desde el cuarto de Beckye se escuchaban los estrepitosos gritos molestos de esta contra su madre, quien se aferraba a que se probara el traje, si no era lo que esperaba, debería ir a cambiarlo, por ello quería asegurarse de que fuera perfecto. Al parecer la mujer tenía un serio problema por conseguirle novio a su hija, lo más cómico era que quería emparejarla con uno de los del colegio que es un vale-madres hecho y derecho, nada educado, muy reservado y serio pero en ocasiones muy extrovertido.

-¿Craig para Beckye? ¡Pff, que idiotez!-rio el pelirrojo y cuando menos se dio cuenta la castaña y su madre ya se encontraban abajo. Quedo perplejo, el traje le quedaba como anillo al dedo, se veía hermosa en él y con su pelo suelto en su mayoría pero con unas trencillas agarrando una coletilla se veía preciosa, parecía una muñeca, además el carmín en sus mejillas la hacía ver aún más adorable

-¿Y, qué tal?-pregunto la mujer

-Si dices que me veo " _linda_ " te mato-amenazo la castaña a puño cerrado

-el pelirrojo, con miedo a errar, aclaro su garganta y le dijo-Te sienta muy bien-acompañado con una de esas sonrisas dulces que él tenia

-¡Fabuloso! Entonces este se queda-dijo la mujer caminando a la cocina

-No me sienta, para nada-espeto avergonzada-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Míralo por este lado, si le hubiera dicho lo contrario te arrastraría hasta la tienda de ropa y te haría probarte uno aún más feo que ese, además, ese es muy bonito, es elegante…

-Más te vale detener tus palabras allí-le miro inquisitivamente, sin embargo estaba sonrojada

 **Por otro lado…**

 ** _Flash back_**

 _-… ¿Estás seguro de que esto fu_ _ncionara?-miro las flores que te_ _nía en las manos_

 _-Por supuesto que sí, solo debes llegar a su casa, darle las flores y disculparte por ser ta_ _n estúpidamente marica e idiota_

 _-Eso_ _no me ayuda_

 _-Mira, solo: llegas, tocas, te abre, le das las flores y le dices: "Pour toi._ _Regrette vraiment ce qui est arrivé, vous pensez que vous pouvez me pardonner"_

 _-Ah… ¿Qué mierda?-el castaño giro los ojos, era obvio que esto pasaría_

 _-Te explico luego, ahora ándate_ _ya que tengo cosas que hacer_

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

-Espero realmente que funcione…-dijo deteniendo sus pasos frente a la casa de la chica

Luego, tuvo una rebuscada idea, se le ocurrió llegar de improviso por la puerta trasera, por donde le echó la última vez, ahora la cosa implicaba un " _intento_ " de vandalismo. Saltaría la cerca para poder pasar.

Todo hubiera ido realmente bien de no haber sido por una pequeña cosa. Ahora era perseguido por un perro enorme color negro y ojos color avellana. ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde salió esta bestia? De un día para otro ya había un perro en la casa de la chica y para acabarla de joder, el perro se lo quería comer, pues el muy pendejo, del susto callo y como defensa uso las flores, y ya les digo que paso con las flores, se hicieron mierda. Así llegaron así se fueron.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto la madre

-¿Son gritos?-cuestiono el pelirrojo

-¿Bruno?-espeto ella

-¿Quién es Bruno?-le miro dudoso

-Es mi perro-dijo está poniéndose de pie con toda calma

-¿¡Tienes un perro!?-volvió a oír esos gritos pidiendo auxilio-¡Ese es Kenny!-a mirada de la castaña cambio radicalmente para así, ir corriendo a su patio trasero y ver al perro queriendo agarrar a Kenny por el trasero desde los pantalones

-¡Auxilio!-grito nuevamente

-¡Bruno! ¡Basta, déjalo! ¡Perro malo!-tomo la escoba en manos, el perro se alejó. Beckye le tomo por el collar y lo ato a su casita

-¿Ibas a pegarle?-pregunto Kyle

-Claro que no, es solo amenaza. Jamás golpearía a mi lindo bebé-contesto dejando la escoba a un lado de la casa-¿Estas bien?-se acercó a Kenny-¿No te mordió?

-Otro poco y me come la cosa esa-sacudió sus ropas; Kyle se acercó, en el suelo se encontraba los restos del ramo de rosas hechas trisas-Oh… Mierda se hicieron… Mierda…-miro decepcionado el obsequio

-entre los restos, en el pasto a un lado de un arbusto estaba una pequeña rosa sobreviviente, el pelirrojo la tomo y se la dio a su amigo-No todas perecieron-la vista del rubio se ilumino

-se caminó un poco más cerca de ella y le miro-P-Pour toi…-extendió su mano con la rosa en ella

-Pour moi? Vraiment? Ou... Merci-tomo la delicada flor en sus manos

-Ah… También te compre esto…-le entrego una cajita pequeña-No lo habrás hasta que me vaya ¿de acuerdo?-ella asintió

Lamentablemente ellos debían regresar a sus casas, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y no faltaba mucho para que el padre de ella llegase y se la llevara a cenar con los Tucker. Kenny deseaba con todo su ser que ella no se fijara en Craig ¿Qué haría si eso pasaba? Por su parte, no se rendiría. Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien.

Ahora lo único que quedaba, era saber que hacia Kyle en la casa de Beckye y lo más importante, ¿Por qué ella vestía así? No negaría que se veía realmente hermosa, pero solo Kyle había sido el primero de todos los chicos en verla con ropas de chica. Y no es que los jeans y los zapatos tenis sean exclusivamente para el género masculino, pero Beckye vestía tipo varonil -que si por ella fuera no usaría sujetador (¿?)- Las ansias lo comían y no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

-… Y dime Kyle… ¿Qué hacías con ella?-pregunto como si nada, pero estaba celoso, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse con Kyle también

-Acabe envuelto en una discusión entre ella y su madre, si yo no le decía que el conjunto que ella vestía era " _pasable_ " la señora la arrastraría a una tienda a probarse más, simplemente le ayude-miro al rubio-¿Por qué?-oh si, él sabía que el rubio estaba celoso, si se le notaba a leguas

-Curiosidad-dijo

-Ni lo pienses…-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el rubio detuviera su caminar

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella no me gusta ¿Ok? Si crees que iba a ser igual de mierda que Cartman, te equivocas-termino. Aunque se estaba mintiendo, pero era por el bien de su amigo

La hora llego y los Robins ya se hallaban frente al hogar de los Tucker. El recibimiento de estos anfitriones -adultos- fue excepcional, los hijos de estos se encontraban viendo la TV en el sofá, parecían dos simples muñecos, estaban realmente inexpresivos. Ruby estaba muy atenta a su programa, un documental de enfermedades venéreas y Craig, estaba pegado al celular y de vez en vez le mostraba el dedo medio al aparato en forma de insulto.

Durante la cena los hijos permanecían callados mientras que los padres hablaban como un cuarteto de urracas en celo. Beckye ya estaba muy aburrida, ahora mismo deseaba estar tumbada en el piso de su habitación con su perro haciéndola de almohada mientras ella veía la TV o ponía la consola para jugar o ver videos, todo menos este martirio. De cierto modo sabía que esto acabaría así. Jamás había visto a Craig hablar mucho en la escuela, no le caía mal ni tampoco bien, solo era pasable.

Al terminar la cena, a los muchachos se les dio permiso de ir a comer el postre a la sala. Los hijos Tucker se levantaron de sus sillas como si fueran robots y se encaminaron a la sala con sus rebanadas de pastel de chocolate en unos platos pequeños. Ella hizo lo mismo, sin embargo antes de irse, agradeció la cena y se fue a acompañar a los maniquíes –digo- hijos Tucker.

Los hermanos engullían sus postres simultáneamente, parecía como si para eso estuvieran " _sincronizados_ ". Comenzaba a creer que ese par de hermanos eran demasiado monótonos, entonces ¿Cómo es que Craig tiene amigos? ¿Su hermana tendrá amigas? Todo aquello quedo de lado cuando escucho gritos desde afuera. Dejo su platito sobre la mesita de centro, se caminó a la ventana y al correr la cortina de un lado para mirar, se encontró con los chicos del Team Stan corriendo despavoridos delante de un muchacho paliducho que… ¿Flotaba?

No daba crédito, y ya no solo era el hecho de que este tipo flotara, lanzaba llamas desde las palmas de sus manos. Por un minuto creyó que era un simple efecto, luego de mirar con detenimiento callo en cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía un fosforo o encendedor en la mano. A eso no se le llama magia, pero tampoco creía que fuere piromaniaco. No salió de la casa sino hasta que vio a Pip correr tras del paliducho " _gótico_ ". Era curioso, no se fijó hasta después qué ese azabache tenia las orejas en punta.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Craig sin verla

-Necesitan ayuda-contesto ella

-Ellos siempre se meten en ese tipo de problemas

-Pues YO les ayudare a salir de ese problema

Salió a auxiliar a los muchachos que corrían, pero que ciertamente se cagaban de la risa, el azabache seguía persiguiéndoles lanzando fuego de sus manos. ¡Que conveniente! Tras dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se encontró con un balde con agua, la cual goteaba desde la llave arriba de este mismo. Que interesante y lo más divertido es que el balde era de aluminio, seguro que si le da un chingadazo al tipo con eso, les da oportunidad para ir más lejos. No tardo mucho para efectuar su plan.

-… ¿Qué mierda?-se detuvo-¿Esto es agua?-miro sus ropas negras totalmente húmedas.

La castaña no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de ver quien le había lanzado el agua cuando lo golpeo con el balde justo en la mejilla derecha. Vaya catorrazo que el muchacho azabache se dio. Fue tan duro el porrazo que ella le dio que fue a dar contra un árbol que descansaba ahí. Todos los presentes la miraron estupefactos. Un silencio sepulcral inundo esa calle, el viento soplaba más frio de lo normal. Pip se acercó al cuerpo que estaba en el suelo tratando de ver el daño causado por su amiga la castaña, sin embargo, el muchacho le empujo a un lado con su brazo izquierdo. Estaba cabreado, bien cabreado.

-¡Pip!-grito e intento acercarse

-Tu… ¿Te atreviste a lanzarme agua y encima golpearme con esa mierda?-señalo el balde-¿Cómo hozas enfrentarte a mí? ¿Qué no sabes quién soy?-comenzó a acercarse a ella

-¡No te atrevas Thorn!-se interpuso Kenny-No dejare que le hagas daño

-No me hagas reír, ¿Qué tanto puedes hacer tu?-se mofo de él y seguido de ello le prendió fuego. La pobre castaña solo podía observar perpleja como el cuerpo del rubio era consumido por las llamas. No paso mucho para que el cuerpo de este se hiciera cenizas

-Oh Dios mío, mato a Kenny-dijo Stan

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-inquirió Kyle

-¿En que estaba?-sonrió al ver que ya no había " _obstáculos_ ". Sin embargo el inglés se interpuso también.-Hazte a un lado-ordeno

-negó con la cabeza-N-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a ella-dijo con su temblorosa pero ciertamente segura voz

-Mueve tu anémico trasero Pippers, recuerda que sin mí no estarías aquí parado. ¿Lo olvidaste ya? Tu alma es mía, después de todo yo te regrese a la vida-dijo este sin piedad

-A-Aun así… No puedo dejar que la lastimes… Damien

El mencionado tomo bruscamente al inglés por la mandíbula y lo lanzo contra el suelo, logrando así hacerle raspones y rasguños que su débil cuerpo no resistió y comenzaron a sangrar. Damien se acercó a él en un parpadeo y comenzó a arremeter contra el rubio. Ella intento intervenir, pero Kyle, Stan y Cartman la detuvieron. Comenzó a patalear para zafarse del agarre de los muchachos, necesitaba socorrer al inglés antes de que el azabache le arrebatara la vida.

Pateo a Cartman, le dio un codazo a Stan y le propino un cabezazo a Kyle con tal de soltarse. Una vez libre corrió hacia el azabache que aun golpeaba al inglés. Pero eso, era lo que él esperaba que ella hiciera. Se dio la vuelta y la tomo por el cuello con la mano derecha. La miro con desprecio, pero ella no se rendía, pataleaba y rasguñaba al azabache hasta hacerlo sangrar. Claramente él no era una persona normal. Los otros tres intentaron acercarse para ayudarla, pero Damien, con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, les mando a volar a todos.

-… I-Infernum…-dijo el herido inglés quien con su sangre logro pintar en el suelo un pentagrama especial para invocar a Satanás quien no tardó en aparecer

-¿Me llamaron?-comento el, tan jovial como siempre-¡Damien ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

El muchacho gruñido aún más molesto y lanzo lejos a la chica. Volvía a avanzar donde el rubio inglés que a duras penas intentaba ponerse de pie. Se decidió a atacarlo hasta acabar con él. Convirtió su brazo derecho en una especie de rama o tentáculo filoso con el que se desharía del entrometido y molesto inglés, sin embargo la castaña por fin logro intervenir. El impacto le dio justo en medio de su pecho, logrando atravesarla. El azabache, su padre y todos quedaron en blanco. Damien saco su brazo y dejo que el cuerpo sin vida de ella se desplomase en el frio suelo.

-B-Beckye…-alcanzo a pronunciar Stan

-¿Q-Quien mierda era ella? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? S-Se atrevió a enfrentarme-decía Damien quien no podía creer que un mortal se enfrentara a el

-Damien Thorn…-llamo su padre con un tono de voz gruesa e intimidante. No auguraba nada bueno-Diré sin miedo a errar, que querías venganza por lo que paso cuando eran niños, ¿Cierto?-el muchacho no contesto, solo se limitaba a ver el cuerpo de la castaña y a Pip quien le lloraba-Revívela

-¿Qué?-volteo rápidamente

-Ya oíste, le arrebataste la vida por un capricho estúpido. Regrésale a la vida

Dio este por visto que su padre tenía razón, pero jamás lo haría notar. Camino donde el cuerpo de ella, le dio vuelta arriba. Se agacho y comenzó a descubrirle la ropa, los muchachos estaban a punto de lanzarse contra él, pero se detuvieron cuando Damien solo dejo descubierto hasta donde le hizo daño. Junto sus manos en la herida de ella y una luz con destellos carmesí limpio y cerro la herida. Aún estaba muerta. Lentamente, poco a poco acerco su rostro al de ella propinándole un beso en labios. Su piel comenzó a teñirse de su color natural, el rosa de sus labios volvió a encenderse, su respiración regreso a ella, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse. Había vuelto. Tosió un par de veces y ya luego pudo recuperarse. Antes de que volviera a enfocar con naturalidad, no vio más que las siluetas de las personas que estaban ahí, para luego desmayarse.

Continuara…

* * *

 **/Sumario (¿?)**

 **Lo que dicen Christophe, Kenny y Beckye. Traducción.**

 **Para ti. Realmente lamento lo sucedido, ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?**

 **¿Para mí? ¿En serio? Oh... Gracias./**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Quién es?

**/Holiiiiiii**

 **Lo siento, no pude esperar a subirlo, es que en realidad ame este capi uwu**

 **Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirles:**

 **-Les gusto la portada del fic? En ella esta el regalo que Kenny le dejo UwU**

 **-Quieren saber como se vistio Beckye para la cena? Pasen a mi pagina de Facebook: Rinmika Utaumine 21.2 y lo sabran :D**

 **-Ya cuento con cuenta en Ask! El link en mi -actualizado- perfil...~**

 **Bueno, los dejo leer UwU/**

* * *

Capítulo 8 (¿Quién es?…)

-Ahm…-abrió lentamente los ojos-¿Qué…paso?-paseo la mirada por el cuarto desconocido deteniéndose justo donde había una silueta oculta en la penumbra

-Te dije que ellos siempre se metían en esas cosas y aun así te metiste donde no debías-se puso de pie y camino hacia a ella

-¿Tucker? ¿Qué demonios…?-se levantó rápidamente

-Sigues en mi casa, estas en mí cuarto-contesto-Tus padres están en el cuarto de visitas, tu madre insistió en que durmieras aquí

-¡Agh mierda! ¿Por qué no simplemente me deja en paz?-aventó la almohada hacia una esquina del cuarto

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que bien…-sobo su cabeza con ambas manos-Pip… ¿Dónde está Pip? ¿Y los demás?

-No tiendo a meterme en sus problemas-ella se levantó rápidamente, calzo sus botas y acomodo sus ropas-¿Qué se supone que estas…?

-Iré a mi casa, tengo un perro que espera por mí-fue hacia la ventana-Nos vemos en el colegio, no olvides terminar tu parte-salto de la ventana hacia el árbol que descansaba allí

-Esta chica está loca…-camino donde la almohada en el piso-Pero es distinta a las demás…

De casa de Tucker comenzó a correr a toda prisa rumbo a su casa, necesitaba saber si Pip se encontraba bien, si despertaba a Kyle quizá él podría llevarla a casa del inglés para cerciorarse de que él está sano y salvo. -Por favor, por favor-se repetía una y otra vez. De su bolcillo saco su móvil, llamaría al pelirrojo para decirle que iba en camino, mas no termino de buscarlo en la agenda de contactos puesto que tropezó con alguien, tirando a la persona al suelo por el impacto.

-D-Disculpa, estaba distraída-guardo su móvil y extendió su mano para ayudar a que se levantara

-No, no, yo estaba mirando por otro lado y…-miro directamente a la castaña mayor a ella-Eres realmente bonita-sonrió tomando su mano

-Ah…-sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa-G-Gracias… ¿Estas bien?

-asintió-No me paso nada…

-Karen…-la puerta de una de las casas se abrió-Beckye…-sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, posteriormente corrió y le estrecho en sus brazos-Me lo contaron todo…-le apretó un poco más fuerte-Lo siento, no pude protegerte-acaricio su cabello con suavidad-Me alegra que estés bien…-se separó de ella

-¿Es tu novia verdad?-comento la chiquilla, ya que estaba presenciando el acto de cariño de su hermano a una chica

-A-Ah no, no-la mayor movió las manos negando, sin embargo el color de sus mejillas no ayudaba mucho

Los hermanos McCormick la invitaron a pasar dentro de la casa, había cosas que Kenny tenía que explicarle a Beckye, después de ello, le prometió llevarla donde Pip vivía para que estuviera más tranquila.

 **-Kenny Pov-**

-… Pip murió cuando teníamos diez años, fue un accidente-le dije, no podía explicarlo mucho. Tomamos el lema de las Vegas para guardar los secretos de South Park: " _Lo que pasa en South Park, se queda en South Park…_ "

-Él dijo que el alma de Pip era de él ahora-agrego ella

-Damien revivió a Pip, tan solo lo hizo para tener un sirviente, se aprovecha de él, y Pip no puede negarse a lo que pide su " _amo_ ". Aunque ayer se rehusó a obedecer. Fue por ti-la mire, estaba tan confundida, parece que todo lo de anoche paso por su mente-Damien Thorn es el anticristo, el hijo de Satán… ya sabes, el mal, el bien

-¡Déjate de rodeos y explícame que mierda pasa!-suspire rendido

-Podría ser que fue cuando éramos niños, se hizo una pelea, Satán vs Jesús, al final gano Jesús y Satán se llevó el dinero de las apuestas. En lo personal creo que fue algo estúpido que Damien quisiera vengarse por algo así. Digo, era obvio que Satán haría trampa, es Satán

-¿Pero y Pip?

-Pip fue el primero en hablar con Damien. Thorn decidió resucitarlo por el simple hecho de que Pip es muy noble, sabía que jamás se negaría a obedecer, por eso se lo quedo-desvió la mirada-Tras ir y venir, puedo pasar entre el cielo y el infierno y ayer me toco ir al infierno-explico-Él está bien, pero está castigado.

 **-Normal Pov-**

Y no era que solo estuviera castigado, estaba recluido en un calabozo, todo herido, con las ropas sucias y el cabello desarreglado y para atormentarlo, tenía como compañía pequeños demonios que le molestaban haciéndole travesuras y agrediéndole físicamente.

Por su lado, el joven anticristo se hallaba en su cuarto sentado al borde de su cama, parecía ciertamente perturbado, lo que pasó la noche anterior no dejaba que descansara mentalmente. Estaba completamente confundido, un ser humano, un simple mortal se atrevió a lanzarle agua, golpearlo y encima dar su vida por Pip Pirrup. El rubio inglés no era nada relevante en la tierra mortal, todos se reían de él y siempre le molestaban ¿Por qué alguien se apiadaría de la vida de un chico como ese? Y lo que más le molestaba, era que una chica fuera quien defendió la vida de este. ¿Por qué una mujer? La mujer era el símbolo del pecado, las mujeres son débiles ¿Por qué ella es distinta? Era una mujer, así tal cual, quien la hubiera visto podría haber dicho lo mismo que él, se veía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable y aun así…

-¡…Y aun así se enfrentó a mí por el!-se levantó gritando aquello-Ahora mismo me dirás…-llamas le envolvieron llevándole a donde tenía encerrado al rubio-… ¿Quién es?

-¿Q-Quien es quién?-dijo intentando levantar la mirada, el pobre ya estaba muy mal herido

-Ella…-hizo aparecer en llamas la silueta, la imagen de ella la noche anterior-¿Quién es ella? ¡Contesta!-ordeno

-Es… es solo una amiga del colegio…-dijo desviando la mirada

-Esta chica no solo es una " _chica de colegio_ " ¿Te das cuenta de que esta perra se fue en contra mía por ti?

-¡No la llames así!-levanto la voz-Ella es una chica dulce y buena, no voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto-dijo firme

-Tú no eres así, ¡Ella te cambio! Y hoy mismo me encargare de que mierda trae esa contigo-las llamas volvieron a sacarlo del lugar

-¡No Damien! ¡Por favor…!-el azabache se había ido-No le hagas daño…

Se transportó a casa del rubio, sabía que si ella se preocupaba por el seguramente iría a buscarlo, así que se disfrazó de él, logro hacer en sí mismo una copia exacta del rubio, todo él ahora se veía igual a su molesto sirviente inglés. Se hizo marcas en los lugares que el otro tenia, debían verse recientes pero en proceso de sanación.

El timbre sonó, puso en el baño vendajes y trozos de algodón con sangre para que pareciera como si hubiera pasado toda la noche curándose, tranquilamente y con una sonrisa maquiavélica abrió la puerta.

-¡Pip!-lo estrecho entre sus brazos-¿Estas bien?-lo miro a los ojos, de algún modo el anticristo se sintió algo intimidado-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-A-Ah…

-Beckye, una pregunta a la vez-dijo Kenny tras de ella

-" _¿Por qué mierda está el con ella?_ "-frunció el ceño severamente

-¿Cómo sigues? ¿Iras al cole?-le pregunto este

-¿Cómo crees que puede ir al colegio? ¡Está herido!-alego ella. Ambos comenzaron a discutir frente al azabache disfrazado quien miraba y escuchaba atento la pelea verbal por el bien del inglés, todo iba " _bien_ " hasta que ella le abrazo-No ira y punto-dijo firmando el fin de la discusión

-el rojo se le subió por todo el rostro-A-Ah…-puso sus manos en las de ella y la separo de él, con cuidado-Ah… M-Me gustaría ir al cole hoy…-dijo. Sonó exactamente a algo que Pip diría, pero fue mera coincidencia, el azabache estaba, ¿Apenado?

Después de pasar casi toda la mañana insistiendo en que se quedara, no le quedo a ella más que aceptar que el fuera a la escuela. Damien no le quitaba la vista, parecía que era ella, pero no se veía igual que anoche, no se veía como una muñeca, estaba vestida con jeans, zapatos tenis y una sudadera que le quedaba algo grande. Ella no parecía ser la chica con la que se vio anoche, pero era ella. Por ahora solo sabía su nombre, pero eso no era suficiente.

En ratos de descuido se coló a la sala de la directora, solo para checar los documentos de ella. Tomo control en la directora quien le proporciono toda la información que quería.

-Veamos… se llama Beckye Alexandra Robins, es de origen mexicano y vivió allí la mayoría de su niñez, a los diez años se mudaron a Arizona…-paso más papeles-Tipo de sangre O+… ¿Qué mierda? ¡Es solo una simple mortal! Pero anoche ella…

-¿Pip?-toco a la puerta de la sala, el guardo todo y salió

-Ah… hola-sonrió

-¿Qué hacías allí?

-Ehm… La directora me llamo, quería saber si estaba en condiciones para seguir en el recinto

-¿Y…?-espero el veredicto

-L-La verdad no me siento muy bien que digamos, quisiera volver a casa

-Te acompaño-decidió esta

-¿Lo harías por mí? Muchas gracias, tu siempre tan amable

Beckye no aviso a nadie que se iba con Pip a su casa, el " _rubio_ " había insistido mucho en volver prontamente a casa, y ella, para no hacerle esperar, accedió a irse lo más pronto posible. Damien no podía creer lo ingenua que esta era, por un momento lo que paso anoche le pareció simple farsa, era una chica, las chicas no pueden ser fuertes, fue mera coincidencia y un descuido del el haberse dejado golpear.

Cuando menos lo espero ya estaba en casa de su sirviente, ambos entraron y Beckye arrastro a Damien -literalmente- hasta el cuarto de Pip, si se sentía mal debía descansar un poco. La castaña le indico que se pusiese el pijama y que ella regresaría con unos analgésicos para bajar el dolor muscular. Cómicamente, Damien hizo todo lo que ella dijo, incluso se metió a la cama como niño bueno para esperarla, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se maldijo por ser tan idiota.

La puerta se abrió asomando a la castaña con un vaso con agua y unas píldoras en las manos. Esta le extendió el medicamento y el agua. Al anticristo no le quedo más que tomarse la medicina y beber el agua, casi lo escupe todo, pero como hombre se lo trago. Ya luego se recostó en la cama mirando al techo, la castaña estaba sentada al borde de la cama revisando su móvil.

-" _Es solo una simple y flacucha humana, ¿Qué tan especial es? No entiendo_ "-suspiro-A-Ah…-tartamudeo. La castaña estaba ahora realmente cerca, un poco más y sus narices se rozaban, ella estaba mirándole detenidamente, fijamente, los labios de él comenzaban a temblar, trato de relajarlos un poco parecía como si fuesen a besarse

-Mejor…-ella se alejó. Damien no hizo más que parpadear dos veces y voltear a verla-Quería asegurarme que no tenías fiebre-ella sonrió. Eso fue lo último, se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella preocupada

-T-Tengo que ir al baño-cerro la puerta tras él y se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño, encerrándose en este

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, se paró frente al lavabo y se miró al espejo, estaba completamente rojo, abrió la llave del agua y se la echo enzima. Parecía que por fin había encontrado la respuesta a sus incógnitas. Se incorporó derecho y desapareció de allí reapareciendo en el calabozo donde aún estaba Pip. El inglés miro a Damien asustado, era igual a él. El anticristo curo las heridas nuevas de este, se vivió a transformar en sí mismo y le lanzo el pijama para que lo vistiera.

-Cámbiate. Iras a casa-dijo

-¿Q-Que?-estaba sorprendido

-Ella está en tu cuarto esperando a que regreses del baño, tienes prohibido decirle que estuviste aquí y que yo estaba en tu lugar. Te estaré vigilando-lo regreso a su casa. El inglés se cambió la ropa y salió del cuarto para cerciorarse que ella estuviera donde el prometió

Allí estaba ella, sentada con el móvil en mano. Pip se acercó a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba preocupado por ella y se alegró mucho al saber que ella estaba bien, estaba tan aliviado que comenzó a derramar lágrimas, asustando a la castaña.

-E-Estoy bien… Solo déjame estar así un poco más-dijo este acariciando con su mano la cabeza de ella

Damien ahora sabía que era lo que ella tenía para ser tan especial y ahora él quería tenerla, una persona como ella no se veía muy seguido. Su carácter, su sonrisa, su fuerza.

-Me gusta. La quiero.-dijo como si ella fuere un juguete

Continuara…

* * *

 **/Tengo un serio problema con el nombre " _Alex_ " y sus derivaciones xD**

 **Pero recien me di cuenta de que mi prota me parodia. Me explico.**

 **Mi nombre empieza con " _R_ " pero el diminutivo es con " _B_ " y mi apellido empieza con " _R_ "**

 **Apenas me di cuenta de que Beckye tiene mis iniciales " _BR_ " jajaja por eso le puse " _Alexandra_ " xD (eso y que me gusta como suena uwu)**

 **Los hamo (?)**

 **Hasta el sig. cap...~/**


	9. Chapter 9: Lo que ella escondía

**/Holi :D**

 **Y aquí estamos de nuevo con un capi mas de esta serie (?)**

 **Que hay por decir? Pues... no se... que quieren que les diga?**

 **Ya saben como es esto. Ustedes comentan (?) y yo actualizo el capi siguiente -que ya esta listo, por eso la demora-**

 **Sobre el fic de Adopting a little angel pues, el capi 15 ya esta cerca D: y con ello nos vamos a acercar al final u.u**

 **Sigan leyendo OwO cada capi es importante 8w8/**

* * *

Capítulo 9 (Lo que ella escondía...)

 **-Normal Pov-**

-Pip... Comienzas a asustarme-dijo la castaña

-Lo... Lo siento-se separo lentamente de ella, justo en ese instante el timbre de la casa, sonó

Beckye se levantó dejando al rubio inglés en el cuarto. Iría a ver quién tocaba, pues después de tocar al timbre se escucharon toquidos estrepitosos llamando a la puerta, como si pidieran auxilio y todo eso. Al abrir la puerta tras esta estaban Kenny y Kyle quienes parecían molestos.

-Ah... ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-les miro

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Estábamos preocupados-regaño Kenny

-Butters nos dijo que estabas aquí. Tienes suerte, mintió para cubrirte, olvidaste que tenías que exponer con Craig ¿Cierto?

-¡Maldición! ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano derecha-¿Que dijo Butters?

-Le dijo a Kensington que te sentías mal y que volviste a casa-contesto Kenny ciertamente molesto

-Oye tú, no te atrevas a mirarme así, Pip quería volver a casa y yo solo lo traje

-¿Donde esta?

-Arriba en su cuarto

-Tú debes volver a casa-ordeno el rubio

-¿Perdón? Tú no eres quien para...

-Ahora.-interrumpió, estaba muy molesto

-Vamos Beckye, tienes que estudiar. Ya mañana expones y no hay excusas-alentó Kyle

A la castaña no le quedo más que obedecer, ahora ella estaba molesta. ¿Quién se creía Kenny para hablarle de esa manera? Más le valía que no le hiciera nada a Pip como reprimenda, porque ella se encargaría de ponerle un ojo morado al de ojos celestes si se enteraba de que había lastimado a Pip.

-Dime...-ella hizo un sonido nasal para decir que escuchaba-¿De dónde salió tu perro? Se ve bastante grande

-sonrió, amaba demasiado a su perro-Bruno ha estado conmigo desde hace dos años, mis tíos lo mandaron para acá la noche antes de la cena con los Tucker-dijo-Es un labrador-sonrió más ampliamente

-Los labradores no son tan grandes-dijo recordando como este defendió la casa Robins de Kenny el trepa muros

-Bruno es cruza de un Rottweiler y Labrador. Por eso es enorme-volvió a sonreír-Es especial.

-Mira, sé que te molestaste por lo que acaba de pasar, pero tienes que entender que estábamos preocupados

-Oh por favor, se cuidarme sola

-Pero no de Damien ¿O acaso olvidaste lo que paso anoche?

Era verdad. Ella jamás había visto a una persona así. Damien Thorn es el hijo de Satán rey del Averno, lo que convierte a Damien en el Anticristo. No sabía realmente que tan peligroso era, pero a juzgar de lo que hizo con Pip y Kenny más valía mantenerse a raya. Sin embargo no podía solo quedarse allí mirando como el azabache arremetía contra su rubio inglés amigo. Lo reiteraría cuanta veces hiciera falta, ella defendería a los que no pueden pelear por sí mismos y ahora, lo haría incluso, si tiene que dar su vida a cambio.

-Si Damien no te dejo allí en el suelo fue por que Satán le ordeno regresarte a la vida. Es difícil comprenderle

-A veces creo que se preocupan demasiado-suspiro-Pero no con esto quiere decir que voy a dejar libremente que ese hijo de puta quiera lastimar a Pip

-No es que quieras, es que él lo va a seguir haciendo si tú sigues resguardándolo. Pip no es mala persona, lo sé, pero Damien es quien se encarga de el

-¡Pip no es un objeto! ¡Es una persona!

-¡Pero él no lo ve así! ¡Entiende! ¡Es un jodido demonio!

-Vaya...-dijo una tercera voz-Así que... Soy un jodido dominio ¿Eh?

-¿D-Damien!?-miro hacia el cielo asustado

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Thorn?-dijo ella con molestia

-Oh tranquila _gatita_ , he venido a verte ¿Cómo estás?-se aproximó lentamente a ella

-¡Aléjate de mí fenómeno!-retrocedió

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosera. Después de todo, yo te regrese la a la vida antes de que llegaras arriba-señalo hacia el cielo con ironía

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste quien me ataco-reprocho la castaña

-Sí, pero eso no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras interpuesto entre Pippers y yo

-¡Por qué lo ibas a matar!

-¡Basta!-grito alterado-Estoy intentando ser amable-apareció tras la espalda de ella, abrazándole por la cintura-He venido por ti Beckye Robins y no es opción negarse-sonrió ladino

-¡Suéltala!

Kyle empujo con fuerza a Damien para separarlo de la castaña y después interponerse. El dominio simplemente rio, a pesar de que Kyle era un mortal común y corriente, tuvo el valor suficiente de interponerse entre el, el hijo de Satanás y ella, la futura princesa del inframundo. Ah sí, porque eso sería ella, quisiera o no. La opinión de la castaña no importaba, aun si ella podía ser más fuerte que cualquier mortal. Ella sería su princesa y no habría objeción. De nadie.

-¿Por qué quisiera ir contigo?-pregunto esta con cierta curiosidad mientras se sujetaba de la espalda, por sobre de Kyle como si buscara apoyo en estos.

-Porque yo, my lady, puedo darte " _aquello_ " que tu más amas en esta vida-argumento este seguro de sus palabras

-" _Lo que más amo en esta vida_ " ¡Jah! No me hagas reír, no hay nada que puedas darme que yo desee-se cruzó de brazos burlona

-¿Estas...segura?-inquirió el-Puedo regresarlo solo para ti...-en su mano hizo aparecer una silueta de un muchacho castaño, bien vestido con gafas poco prominentes

-¿Quién mierda es el?-cuestiono Kyle

-Hermano...

-¿¡Hermano!?-repitió el pelirrojo

-Oh Beckye, ¿No le dijiste a tu judío amigo quien es este chico? Que mala amiga eres-rio-Veras Broflovski, este chico es el hermano mayor de Beckye. Tenía tan solo 25 años cuando murió... ¿Sabes cómo paso?-el pelirrojo volteo a ver a la castaña, quien ahora escondía parte de su rostro con su flequillo-¿Tampoco sabes? Bueno, el murió hace dos años, el...

-...10 de Noviembre-dijo ella-Era mi cumpleaños

-Él iba a toda prisa con el regalo de ella en manos, un hermoso cachorrito recogido de un refugio para animales. No tubo precaución al cruzar y... Un auto de un ebrio idiota lo arrollo. Lo único que sobrevivió ese día fue el pequeño cachorro que llevaba-termino-Si vienes conmigo, tu hermano podría regresar a la vida

-Tú... ¡No vuelvas a meterte con mi familia! ¡Remedo de demonio hijo de papi! ¡Jamás haría algo así! ¿¡Crees que soy tan pendeja como para dejar que MI hermano se vuelva tu esclavo justo como Pip!? ¡Jah! No me hagas reír

-No puedes huir de tu destino por siempre, my lady. Aun tienes mucho que aprender...-dijo de último, para después desvanecerse en el aire

Ella no esperaba que alguien supiera que ella no es hija única. Ahora lo que más deseaba era volver a casa. Ahora Kyle sabia por que amaba tanto a su perro, era lo último que le había dejado antes de irse. Ella estaba dispuesta a partir hasta que la mano del pelirrojo que le acompañaba le tomo por la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡Déjame!

-Espera... No puedo dejar que te vayas

-Sí, si vas a dejar que me vaya. Y más te vale que no le digas a NADIE de lo que paso, ni siquiera a Kenny ¿Entiendes?-aló su mano con rudeza y dejo al pelirrojo atrás mientras avanzaba a paso decidido a su casa.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10: Como si fuera el

**/Holi OwO**

 **Pueh el capi es cortito, pero es esencial ewe la cosa comienza a ponerse seira uwu/**

* * *

Capítulo 10 (Como si fuera él…)

 **-Normal Pov-**

Dejo de caminar lentamente para comenzar a correr en un intento de llegar a casa aún más rápidamente. Las calles parecían infinitas tras cada paso que daba, era como si todo el tiempo estuviere corriendo lentamente, su desesperación era tal, que ella no se preocupó en mirar donde corría que casi corre con el mismo destino que corrió su hermano.

-¡Cuidado!-le gritaron y exactamente seguido de ello, la castaña fue tacleada sin tanta fuerza pero con la suficiente para apartarla del camino.

Ya a salvo pudo abrir sus ojos y ubicar a la persona que le había salvado y quien cayó sobre de ella por el impacto, además que esta persona cargaba con una maleta exuberante y pesada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto este

-¿Stanley?-dijo una vez que enfoco la mirada

-Por favor, solo Stan-rogo mientras se hacía a un lado

-Ah sí... Lo siento

-Casi te arrollan, ¿Sucede algo?-inquirió aquel

Ella se negó a contestar. Sin embargo Stan no era conocido por dejar a sus amigos con sus problemas para ellos solos. Se negó a irse el azabache, a cambio tomo la mano de ella y se la llevo junto con él. Intento varias veces soltarse y cada vez que ella lo lograba, el volvía a tomarla por la muñeca. No se veía que él estuviera dispuesto a dejar que ella se fuera por las buenas. A ella no le quedo más que seguirle. Stan, por buena voluntad la llevo a comprar una malteada, quizá ella le diría algo, quizá no, pero nada perdía con intentar.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-dijo ella mirando la malteada de chocolate con crema batida y detalles con chocolate

-Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo-contesto

-Tu novia se va a enojar...-reprocho

-Wendy entenderá. No la estoy engañando contigo si eso es lo que piensas-rio divertido

-T-Tampoco dije eso-balbuceo avergonzada-Hablo de que no tienes por qué invitarme aquí

-Tú tienes algo, y no sé qué es. Me gustaría ayudarte...

-Nadie puede ayudarme-interrumpió

-Puedo escuchar lo que tienes que decir, digo si no es ayuda física, por lo menos moral-sonrió confiado

-No tienes por qué, ni siquiera te conozco o me conoces

-Kyle, Kenny, Pip y Butters no te conocen al cien y pueden ayudarte siempre que lo necesitas. Salvaste a Wendy y me salvaste a mí y a mis amigos, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte

-No insistas. Nadie, ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlo. No me niego a la ayuda, solo que esto es sentimental. Es emocional nadie podrá entenderme

-¿Tan malo es? Yo quizá podría...

-¡Deja de insistir Bryan!-le grito. Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió, no por el grito si no al haber errado al llamarlo sabía que la había cagado-Tengo que irme-se apresuró a decir mientras intentaba que sus lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no resbalaran

-... ¿Es...tu novio?

-Por favor, deja ya de insistir... No deberías meterte donde no te llaman

-Soy como tú, anoche te metiste en un problema que no era tuyo incluso, tu vida corrió riesgo, aun cuando dijiste que no se te involucrara ¿Recuerdas?

-No me dejaras hasta que hable ¿Cierto?-seguía sin mirarle-Eres igual a él... Siempre tan maduro e interesado en todo lo que ocurría al rededor-sonrió nostálgica

-Diría que me alagas... Pero no sé si sentirme alagado o asustado-sonrió

-Era mi hermano mayor, murió en un accidente cuando se encaminaba a casa después del trabajo en mi cumpleaños, llovía mucho ese día, y aun así insistí con todas mis fuerzas que fuera a casa para celebrar solo los cuatro-bufo-Quien diría que fue mi insistencia la que lo llevo lejos de aquí...

 **-Beckye Pov-**

Nos llevábamos once años de diferencia y a pesar de entrar en la etapa de la adolescencia, mi hermano me amo desde el primer instante en el que me vio. Para empezar, los doctores dudaban si yo llegaría al parto y si yo llegaba a ese día, una de las dos corría el riesgo de morir. Mis padres intentaban no caer en la depresión y confiaron ciegamente en que ninguna de las dos partiéramos. Milagrosamente ambas sobrevivimos. Mi padre y hermano estaban contentos al tenernos a ambas y desde siempre el cuido de mí. Bryan fue el de la idea de llamarme " _Beckye_ ". El estudio mucho para poder ser doctor, y ese día, el venia de una práctica.

Era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, solo él me entendía a la perfección y cuando comencé mi adolescencia, fue el quien me escucho siempre que peleaba con mis padres. Durante un corto periodo estuvo durmiendo en el hospital y ese día... Ese justo día le obligue a salir de allí...

Jamás debí haber insistido tanto, pero no sabías la falta que me hacía tener a mi hermano a mi lado. Al ser mi cumpleaños lo que más quería era verlo conmigo y...

 **-Normal Pov-**

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas en silencio mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, tenía sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y apretando con fuerza su pantalón. Negaba con la cabeza, nadie nunca la había visto llorar en público, siempre había sido tan fuerte aun cuando niña y ahora, era víctima de la depresión y los orientes recuerdos que guardaba y que jamás se atrevió a decir. Stan se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de ella mientras le estrechaba en sus brazos para darle consuelo. Escondió el rostro de ella en su pecho para que nadie la vera en ese estado. Personalmente el sabía lo que era llorar frente a la gente, así que se aseguraría de ser buen amigo y cubrirla. Aunque sabía que podía haber miradas que irían de chismosos con su adorada novia. Ya se encargaría después de hablar con Wendy y explicar todo, aun si en ello ahora corría su relación.

Lo que nadie sabía y jamás diría era que Stan, realmente se parecía a su hermano, no en el intelecto, pues en ese se parecía ciertamente a Kyle, si no en el carácter. El azabache actuaba como su hermano actuaria, se le hacía muy maduro y a veces muy testarudo, pero siempre una persona que aunque sus decisiones a veces fueran erróneas, terminaba por hacer lo correcto.

Lo único que ella hacia cuando veía de lejos a Stan era alejarse, no porque le gustase o tuviera novia, temía el encariñarse con él y que ello terminara en un grave mal entendido. El día que peleo verbalmente con él por el asunto de los Teams, sentía que su corazón se desgarraba, pues sería que peleaba con Bryan, porque si, a veces ellos peleaban, era como un código genético entre los hermanos, por lo tanto era inevitable.

En tanto a que el tuviera novia o no, no era de importancia, no era como si se fuere a meter entre Stan y Wendy, jamás haría eso además, a ella le interesaba otro tipo de persona.

Con lo que ellos no contaban era con cierta rubia que los veía al otro lado de la calle y que, sin perder tiempo tomo fotos de la situación. Con ello convencería a Wendy de apoyarla para sacarla del colegio. La azabache simplemente ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de tanta superficialidad en su eterna amiga, por ello y más ahora diferían en sus opiniones personales.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11: Cosas enfermizas de chicas

**/Hooooola!**

 **Ya se los dije en Adopting a little angel, pero se los repito OwO**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Les dejo el capi 11 7w7 Que creen que pase ahora eh?/**

* * *

Capítulo 11 (Cosa enfermizas de chicas…)

-el estrepitoso sonido de su móvil comenzó a inundar su cuarto rompiendo así el momento tan cómodo de su lectura; dejo el libro de lado y se dispuso a contestar-… ¿Diga?

-¡Wendy! ¡Gracias a dios!-grito por el auricular

-se separó del aparato en cuanto esta grito-¿Bebe? ¿Te paso algo?

-¡Claro que paso algo!-volvió a gritar-¡Vi a Stan con Beckye! ¡Estaban los dos muy juntos en la cafetería!

-¿Q-Que? E-Eso no puede ser… Stan es…

-¿¡Es incapaz!? No me hagas reír Wendy, él pudo haberte dado la vuelta por lo que paso con Token y Gregory ¿Crees que se perdería esta oportunidad de vengarse de ti?

-P-Pero el…

-¡Él te engaño con Beckye!-colgó

Wendy quedo en shock. Miro el aparato aun después de diez minutos de que la llamada fue cortada. No creía que Stan fuere a traicionarla de esa manera. Por un lado sabía muy en el fondo que de esa manera estarían a mano, pero por otro, no creía que Stan fuera capaz de verle la cara de esa forma y con una chica que apenas conoce.

Su móvil volvió a sonar, era un mensaje de Stan, estaba en su puerta, pedía que le abriera, había algo importante que quería hablar con ella. Se asomó con cuidado para que no la viera por la ventana. Si allí estaba, tenía su maleta de entrenamiento, se le veía serio y por lo que se podía observar, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior por dentro. Eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado.

Después de un tiempo, tiempo en el que ella no dio respuesta, el decidió irse a su casa. Ella se echó a llorar. Ahora sabía que era verdad y que él era lo suficiente hombre para darle la cara y decirle a los ojos que había alguien más. Estaba equivocada.

Al día siguiente en el colegio no se le veía en buen estado. Estaba deprimida, ojerosa y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Había llorado toda la noche. Muchas de sus amigas intentaron acercarse, Stan también lo intento, pero ella se alejaba de todos, no quería a nadie cerca de ella. Por primera vez sintió lo mismo que Stan sintió cuando ella lo dejo por Token. Puede que eso haya pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero el pelinegro se vino abajo cuando lo supo y ahora le toco a ella sentirse así. Triste, desdichada, sola y desilusionada.

-Testaburger…-la pelinegra levanto la mirada

-B-Beckye…-se secó las lágrimas tan pronto la vio-¿P-Pasa algo? No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie por ahora…

-Perdona, pero es importante-hizo una seña con la mano para llamar a Stan quien esperaba tras los arbustos

-¿Q-Que…?-dijo ella sestada

-Stan me conto que fue a tu casa ayer. Tenemos que hablar contigo, si no te importa-dijo la castaña

-¿Hablar de qué?-dijo intentando calmar los celos y la histeria

-Veras, ayer Stan y yo estuvimos platicando en la cafetería. Realmente yo no quería, pero él me llevo por la fuerza-Wendy miro acusadoramente al azabache-No se supone que este tema lo hable contigo… pero creo que es incorrecto dejarlo así… Veras…

Beckye se armó de valor y le conto todo a Wendy que, a pesar de parecer incrédula, escucho todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de la castaña. Ella le conto del asunto de su hermano y cuan parecido era Stan a él. Aclaro entonces que no gusta de él, añadiendo además todas las cualidades que el azabache y su hermano compartían llegando al punto en que no pudo seguir aguantando las lágrimas y comenzó a derramar una a una sin parar, recorriendo estas sus mejillas creando un camino entre sí para llegar al suelo.

Wendy se asustó un poco y se levantó para cobijar a la castaña en sus brazos y, brindarle un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. Su relato termino, se soltó de los brazos de esta para tomar su mano y unirla con la de Stan.

-Yo… Lo lamento… Pero es que…

-Wendy, ¿Dónde andas? Las chicas y yo estábamos hablando y…-Bebe había aparecido y sorprendida observo a su amiga, la castaña y el azabache-¿Qué haces con ella? ¿No has hecho mucho daño ya?-se dirigió hacia Stan para obligarle a soltar la mano de Wendy-Y tu… ¿Qué más quieres de ella?

-¿Perdón?-arqueo una ceja confundida-Ah ya… así que fuiste tú-se sonrió-Ya veía yo raro que ella creyera que Stan la engañaba conmigo, tú le metiste esa idea ¿Cierto?-la rubia camino hacia atrás

-¿Por qué otra razón dirías que le he hecho daño?-el azabache se acercó a la rubia-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-E-Ella es mucha mujer para ti, no la mereces. Ustedes dos le están viendo la cara de pendeja-volteo-¡Abre los ojos Wendy!-le grito

-Tu… Tu haz hecho muchas cosas y todas y cada una de las he perdonado Bebe ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así? Yo…-pauso para luego volver-El baile…

-¿Ah?-la castaña miro confundida a la azabache-¿Qué baile?-pregunto

-Cállate Wendy…-espeto molesta la rubia

-Si claro, el baile de invierno esta próximo, coronaran al rey y la reina de la escuela…-razono Stan-El año pasado ganaron ella y Clyde

-¡Silencio los dos!-volvió a gritar

-¿Me están diciendo que está loca se montó esta ridícula película de engaño para que yo no le quitara la corona de ese estúpido baile? ¡Pero esto debe ser una broma! ¡Tú me estas jodiendo ¿No?! ¿Pero es que como coño te llegas a creer que YO haría tal cosa con tal de ser coronada reina? ¡Estás loca! ¡Pero es que eso no tiene sentido! ¿En qué momento te llego la idea que con crear un falso engaño evitarías algo tan jodidamente ridículo eh? ¿Pero quién te crees? Ya claro, contigo me queda muy claro ¡Todas las rubias son idiotas!-Bebe se aproximó a ella dispuesta a abofetearla, sin embargo Beckye detuvo su mano antes de que siquiera se acercara-Esta vez no nena

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-forcejeo

-Voy a explicarte algo curioso Stevens. Cuando tienes celos de otra persona, ya sea por su figura o su forma de ser, se hace de todo para sacarla del juego. Sin embargo creo que tus celos pendejos no te dejaron ver más allá de un plan razonable. Pudiste haber hecho cosas cien veces mejores a esta ¿Qué ganabas con hacer que tu "Mejor amiga" rompiera con su novio eh? Netamente nada

-¡Suéltame o gritare!-amenazo

-Hazlo, aun si me llevas con el director la que quedara mal aquí eres tú y no yo. Y si crees que sabes manipular gente por tu belleza, déjame decirte que te equivocas, ¿O ya olvidaste las votaciones al chico más lindo?

-Tu… ¿Pero cómo?

-Desde que te metiste conmigo debiste prevenir que no iba a dejarte ir sin investigarte primero. Puedo acusarte de sabotaje al baile y lo que es peor, puedo hacer que termines con Clyde

-¡No tienes pruebas, ninguno de ustedes tiene pruebas!

-¿No has aprendido nada? No me subestimes Bárbara, no me conoces cuando me encabrono-la soltó bruscamente. Bebe solo le miro una última vez y se echó a correr hacia el patio con los demás alumnos. Beckye suspiro-Sal de allí Cartman, sé que estas allí. Y si no sales te pateare las bolas

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-salió de su escondite

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Stan miro al miembro de su Team

-Lleva rato allí parado-contesto ella-¿Qué tienes entre manos?-miro al castaño

-¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas-se hizo el desentendido. Ella giro los ojos

-Quizá no estoy hablando en el idioma correcto-se acercó peligrosamente hacia Cartman hasta quedar tan cerca como para besarlo, el cambio de color-Dime Eric ¿Qué hacías allí escondido?

-A-Ah… Yo… ¡Agh está bien! Vi que ambos vinieron para acá y vine a husmear ¿Contenta?-dijo

-No realmente ¿Necesitas que te patee el culo tres veces para estarte quieto? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

-Si me concedes una cita, te dejare-agrego. Wendy y Stan soltaron a reír

-¿Una cita?

-Correcto

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12: Cita desastrosa

**/Holi!**

 **Estoy muuuuuuuy contenta por que mi madrecita iSweet Thorn se ha estado leyendo este fic QuQ y eso me llena de gozo. Sus comentarios me encantan y me hacen reir-no los de ella, los de ustedes cielos-**

 **El baile es el siguiente capi 7u7 estoy emocionada jejeje y les haria spoiler pero... nah xD**

 **Recuerden que los hamo mucho UwU/**

* * *

Capítulo 12 (Cita desastrosa…)

-¿¡Pero tú estás loca!?

-¡Ay Kyle no me grites!-tapo sus orejas con ambas manos-No, no estoy loca. Es lo que planeo hacer si quiero que se quede callado

-Dime, ¿Cuántas personas saben lo que paso eh?-se cruzó de brazos-A estas alturas del partido ya sería mejor que los reunieras a todos y te evitabas de tanto drama con Cartman

-Pero es que solo así me dejara en paz-se defendió

-¡No! Eso es lo que él quiere ¡Que hagas lo que desea!-levanto las manos exaltado

-Por favor Kyle, estás haciendo más drama del que hizo Stan-desvió la mirada molesta

-¡Hay mejores personas! No se… Como…

-¿Tu?-interrumpió-el pelirrojo quedo mudo y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Y es que ese era el problema de Kyle, a él también le gustaba la castaña, era uno más agregado a su lista de " _admiradores_ ": Kenny, Pip, Cartman, Craig, Damien y ahora el, Kyle Broflovsky. Kyle sabía de antemano que tenía cero probabilidades de gustarle a la castaña; en primera, porque a su querido amigo Kenny le gusta y está esforzándose – _a su manera_ \- por ganarse a la castaña – _digamos que es mutuo_ \- y en segunda, no se atrevería a lastimar a Kenny. De alguna manera el y Beckye se lograban entender.

¿Por qué tanto drama por la cita con Cartman? De buenas a primeras, Eric T. Cartman no era una " _súper persona_ ". Tiene mucha cola que le pisen, y en todo ello se ha sumado todo lo que les ha hecho a Kenny, Pip y Butters, sobre todo a Butters. Eric no era una persona de confiar y después de ese asunto con el trabajo, sabía que Eric no era un santo. Ese muchacho quizá buscaba algo más allá de un simple beso.

Eso le preocupaba al pelirrojo, que el castaño llegara a hacer algo para llevarla a la cama. Era algo, de cierto modo incrédulo, vamos, que hablamos de la chica que le partió el culo dos veces ¡Joder! Que ella puede defenderse muy bien de quien quiera que intente propasarse con ella. Dado el caso de Kenny también, que intento hacer algo más halla y se llevó un rodillazo en las bolas.

-Por favor… No lo hagas-rogo

-Kyle…-le llamo con un suave tono de voz-Voy a estar bien. Deja de preocuparte-sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro-Ahora, ayúdame a escoger un…-trago saliva-Vestido-murmuro, no quería que su madre escuchara. Abrió su armario, el cual tenía un número abrumador de vestidos de varios colores y tamaños

-suspiro rendido, no parecía que ella quisiera ceder-A Cartman le gusta el rosa-comento con un puchero en el rostro

-¿El rosa?-el pelirrojo asintió-¡Agh! ¡Que machista es!-dijo asqueada y saco cinco vestidos diferentes en varas tonalidades de rosa-De acuerdo…-miro al pelirrojo

-¿Tienes zapatos con tacón?

A partir de allí el martirio tomo nombre, tenía que ser un conjunto acorde a los gustos de Eric. Un vestido con abrigo, para el pelo una boina francesa de color negro, botines de tacón alto, medias negras ¡Pff! Por más cosas que agregaban ella no se detendría aun cuando llegase a verse horriblemente bonita. Ese día, extrañaría sus jeans, sus zapatos tenis y su sudadera azul grisácea.

-… Y una gargantilla…-puso el objeto en su tocador

-Me asombra ver que tenías todo en esos tonos… o todo de echo

-Cuando tienes una madre como la mía, te imaginas muchas cosas, todas menos que es adicta a comprar ropa femenina. Papá es más… Normal-suspiro-Iré a ducharme y cambiarme. Hazme un último favor, llama a Wendy-dijo para después salir de su cuarto y meterse al cuarto de baño

Kyle volvió a suspirar y no por el hecho de que ella saldría con Cartman, si no por el hecho de verse frustrado a tener esos sentimientos dentro de él. Jamás traicionaría a Kenny, era un gran amigo – _no tanto como Stan_ \- y no se atrevía a dañarlo. Tomo el teléfono de casa de Beckye que tenía en el tocador y marco al celular de Wendy.

En cuanto la pelinegra llego y subió al cuarto de Kyle, encontró a este de cierta manera tristón, se hallaba sentado al borde de la cama jugando con sus dedos y visiblemente pensativo, además de deprimido. Llamo a la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto ella mientras entraba y miraba todo lo que estaba en la cama-¿Por eso?

-En parte-murmuro

-Pobrecito, con lo que te gusta-dijo, el pelirrojo levanto la mirada sorprendido-Kyle, ustedes los chicos son muy predecibles y fáciles de leer-sonrió-¿Le has dicho?-el negó

-No. Ella y Kenny hacen una muy bonita pareja y no quiero traicionarlo de esa forma. Incluso…. Creo que a él, ella le gusta más de lo que a mí me gusta-sonrió-Esta muy ilusionado con ella, no sabes a cuantas chicas ha bateado por ella. Desde que la conocimos ha estado cambiando sus mañas, dejo de fumar, pensaba en drogarse y por ella y su hermana, descarto la idea-sonrió

-Eres un gran amigo Kyle, estoy segura que ella lo sabe-le consoló-¿Qué has sabido de Rebecca?

-Aun esta en ese convento, si es lo que preguntas-rio

-Todavía te gusta-rio-Me alegra que sea ella y no Bebe

-Hablando de ella…

-Me dijo que me odiaba y que era una mala amiga, una interesada.-contesto-No le vayas a decir a Beckye, sé que si se entera la pondrá como camote*

-Lo sé-rio-Lo se

-¡Kyle, baja a la sala! ¡Ya voy a salir!-aviso la castaña

El pelirrojo se levantó con pesadez, no quería bajar, y no era por que quisiera ver a la de ojos color miel como Dios la trajo al mundo – _en parte sí, es hombre_ \- solo deseaba evitar que ella saliera con el culo gordo que, contadas veces se comportaba como un chico discente. No le quedo más que obedecer y esperar.

Paso una media hora tan solo para esperar a que las chicas salieran. Le llamaron para que quiera nuevamente, necesitaban su opinión. Eso le pasaba por ser bueno y respetuoso. Hubieran llamado a Pip, pero se encontraba con otros asuntos y no podía asistir. Hubieran llamado a Butters, pero el saldría con Charlotte y por lo que se veía estaba muy entusiasmado.

Regreso donde las chicas. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, no quería encontrarse con algo que se supone no debería ver y le echen por pervertido. Allí estaba, peinada con su típica coleta baja del lado derecho, sus ojos con un poco de delineador y rímel en las pestañas, con el vestido con abrigo en color rosa y negro, la gargantilla y los pendientes, los botines, las medias y esa boina. Se vía aún más bonita que cuando ceno con los Tucker.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunto Wendy

-Muy rosa-rio levemente

-Lo sé, estoy asqueada-hizo gesto de desagrado

-Agradece que es rosa con negro y no rosa con más rosa-regaño Wendy-Además, no te va mal, pero siendo sincera, te vez mejor con tus jeans-sonrió para animarla

-Solo por hoy, solo por hoy-se repitió en voz alta

-Solo te falta el gloss-dijo la pelinegra destapando un pequeño labial rosa pálido

-No por favor, gloss no-rogo

-Solo es esto, te lo quitaras en la comida

-Kyle-le llamo buscando ayuda

-Así le gustan a Cartman-dijo el

-¡Pero no quiero gustarle!

-¿Por qué te vestiste así entonces?-la otra mejor guardo silencio. Si lo hacía era para conseguir silencio de parte de Eric

-Buen punto-apoyo Wendy-Ahora…-se inclinó y puso solo un poco de gloss en el labio inferior de la castaña-Júntalos-ella obedeció-Te vez asquerosamente " _Loli_ "

-le amenazo con el puño-Solo no te golpeo porque me caes bien-contesto. Los ladridos del perro comenzaron a sonar, quería decir que Eric acababa de llegar-Me llegó la hora-chillo

Se había acordado que ellos saldrían por la puerta de la cocina. Triste, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, donde tras ella se encontraba Cartman con un espantosamente lindo arreglo de flores – _que dicho sea de paso, se veía recién comprado_ -. Estaba el, bien arreglado, ni parecía ser a quien golpeo por pendejo, parecía otra persona, pero con la misma cara de pervertido de aquella vez.

-Para la flor más bella del condado-alago dándole las flores.

-Terminemos con esto-le quito las flores, las arrumbo en la mesa y salió de allí tomada del brazo de Cartman. El suplicio ahora tomaba otra forma y otro nombre

Fueron al centro comercial – _vaya lugar para una cita_ \- irían al cine y luego a comer. Durante la función, de una película de Mell Gibson a la cual arrastro, el querido Cartman intento todos y cada uno de los trucos para acercarse a una chica en el cine, desde el típico bostezo hasta tomar su mano mientras la tenía en el brazo del sillón. Todos, intentos fallidos.

Y si creía que la película era horrible, la comida no sería mejor, comerían pollo Kentucky, porque para eso se puso vestido, para que la llevaran a comer comida rápida, de haber sabido mejor se iba con sus jeans y asunto resuelto, pero no; con eso ya comenzaba a arrepentirse, creía que la idea de Kyle era demasiado buena a estas alturas.

Parecía como si estuviera en una especie de matrimonio donde él era el típico esposo que solo piensa en comer y divertirse con sus cosas y ella la esposa que aguantaba todas esas idioteces. No probo bocado, se veía molesta, pero molesta no era la palabra, estaba cabreada, bien cabreada. Le habían obligado a usar un vestido y en el color más feo de la historia. Necesitaba ayuda y rápido. Esta llego y no en la forma que él esperaba.

-¿Qué hay?-saludo desde lo alto el azabache de orbes demoniacos. Damien, el príncipe del inframundo, había llegado

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella aún más encabronada, no deseaba verlo

-Vine a ver a My lady~-canturreo-Pero no creí que tuvieras tan malos gustos-miro a Cartman a quien casi le da un paro cardiaco

-¿Q-Que? ¿Le gustas a Damien?-miro entre asustado y asombrado a la castaña. Y no es que fuera un cobarde – _coff, coff, si lo era, pero no lo admitiría_ \- solo no quería meterse en ese terreno después del desastre con Cuthullu-Sabes que, no es que no me divirtiera pero…. ¡Adiós!-salió corriendo de allí dejando a la castaña aun en la mesa

-¡Eric!-le llamo levantándose de la mesa y dando unos pasos hacia adelante, no podía correr con los tacones-¡Estúpidos Tacones!-murmuro para ella

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir que estabas disfrutando " _esa cita_ "?-rio-Además…-chasco los dedos volviendo el vestido de rosa a rojo carmesí-Ese vestido te sienta mejor en ese color, es más-bajo y se acercó peligrosamente a ella-Te vez más sensual en ese color. ¿Sabes que el rojo es el color del amor y el negro el de la lujuria?-paso sus brazos por su cintura y mentón de ella aproximándola a el-¿Intentas provocarme?-lamio su cuello y se disponía a morderla también.

Ella intento empujarlo y patearlo, pero él se hizo de tentáculos en su cuerpo, los cuales rodearon sus manos y piernas logrando inmovilizarla, así aun si se resistía, podría hacerle lo que deseare. Sin embargo, antes de que le clavara los colmillos demoniacos que poseía, le lanzaron una piedra que a cualquiera pudo haber matado. El demonio se incorporó y se dio vuelta para ver a quien había osado el interrumpirlos. Era Kenny, quien dicho sea de paso se veía realmente molesto.

-¡Déjala ir!-le grito

-Kenneth…-espeto molesto también-Te estas volviendo muy molesto-gruñido

-Y lo seré aún más si no la sueltas

-sonrió-Creo haber probado mi punto el día que te queme-la alarma de su reloj de bolsillo comenzó a sonar-Solo por hoy te daré el placer de ver que me retiro-soltó a la chica-Hasta pronto, My lady~-llamas lo envolvieron y desapareció

-Ese tipo es como una patada en los huevos-dijo-¿Estas…?-no termino la frase, fue sorprendido por Beckye quien le estrecho entre sus brazos y le apretó fuertemente a ella

-Gracias-murmuro-Muchas gracias

Estaba asustada, tanto que hasta estaba temblando. Damien estuvo demasiado cerca de conseguir algo más. Kenny le rodeo con sus rasos y correspondió el abrazo de ella, sin embargo, le separo un poco para hablarle. Ella tenía unas cuantas lágrimas acumuladas en sus hermosos ojos color miel.

-No llores-limpio sus lágrimas con el dedo cuidando no manchar su rostro-Arruinaras tu maquillaje-sonrió

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13: Dance with Devil

**/Mis amores qwq!**

 **Alguien extraño a tia Rinmika? No...?**

 **Bueh... les explico por que desaparesi. Mi pc esta en estado de coma, le aparecio la leyenda de Fatal Error y necesitaba una contraceña para reactivarle, sin embargo, mi hermana se niega a re activarla y se porta mierda, pero me la pela xD mi hermano me presto su tab para editar el texto hahhahahaha nadie me dice cuando editar Bicth(?)**

 **Y pueh hoy regreso OuO, estoy buscando una app para corregir horrografia, asi ya no pido prestao...**

 **Nota adicional, no sean mierdas y ayuden a los demas O.O/**

* * *

Capítulo 13 (Dance with Devil.)

-Eh... no es que no este disfrutando de tenerte en mis brazos mientras pienso en... cosas, pero... ¿Porque estas vestida así? No es que me disguste, es mas, creo que resaltas y te ves mas sexy pero... no es propio de ti

-se separo de el rápidamente-¡Es verdad! ¡Ese culo gordo mal nacido hijo de puta me las va a pagar!-grito-¡Vamos!-le tomo por la muñeca-Vamos a mi casa

-Espera... ¿Así nada mas? Un helado... un café o algo-rio

-¡Agh! No seas pervertido-reclamo-Reuniré a todos. Tenemos que hablar

-¿Ir a tu casa? Tu perro me odia, podría comerme

-Bruno no es tan salvaje, además, si no hubieras entrado cual ladrón, el no te hubiera atacado-agrego-Andando

Saco su móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje con copias. Después de esto se sentía estúpida al no haber tomado la idea de Kyle desde un principio. El tenia razón, debió haberle contado a todos en vez de contarlo por pedazos dispersos. El mensaje era un aviso, todos -Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Butters, y Pip- tenian que alcanzarla en su casa, era urgente.

Asi como pudo, Kenny la acompañó, pues de cierto modo le concernía al rubio, eso y que si andaba en tacones podría irse de bruces al suelo de cara, así que por mero " _pretexto_ " iba tomada de su mano. El otro parecía haber muerto e ir al cielo, ella, de momento tomo aquello como de vital seguridad.

Cuando ambos llegaron, todos, incluso Stan ya estaban allí. Se acompañó con Kenny todavía a la puerta y abrió, uno a uno fueron pasando, cuando entraron, Beckye tomo por el brazo a Wendy y la hizo ir escaleras arriba. Iría a quitarse ese vestido y se pondría mas cómoda.

Durante su cambio de ropa hablo con la azabache, necesitaba pedirle un favor. Quería dejar de llorar tras contar la misma historia una y otra vez, así que Wendy, quien sabia todo con lujo de detalle, contaría todo para ella. Una vez que terminara, ella los alcanzaría en la sala. No era cobardía, solo no quería volver a recordar lo mismo, era tormentoso, aun sin contarlo, el accidente le seguía aun dormida.

Por eso Wendy sería quien hablara de ello que, unos saben y otros no.

La azabache arribo sola a la sala donde todos los muchachos esperaban, le miraron confundida entonces, comenzó a hablar, pidiendo entero silencio y toda su atención, pues no repetiría dos veces la tragedia de su nueva amiga.

Conto todo tal cual se lo habían contado a ella, incluyo todas y cada una de las palabras que sabia para que los que faltaban entendieran la situación de la castaña. Beckye, por su parte, se encontraba al pie de la escalera escuchando como contaban su tragedia. Su hermano era lo que ella mas amaba, era su mejor amigo y confidente, y no importaba si ella relataba aquello o no, le dolía igual y le lloraba igual. En cuanto Wendy termino, llamo a la castaña, Beckye bajo sin antes calmarse un poco y secarse las tenues lágrimas que soltó. En cuanto bajo, Butters la abrazo como solo el y su ternura podían hacerlo, volvió a ganarle a Kenny.

-¿Verdad que era mas fácil?-sonrió

-Vale ya Kyle, déjame ya con eso. Se que me equivoque, pero tu te traumas-contesto ella con el seño fruncido

-Sera como digas, pero no quita que tenga razón-rio triunfante

-Dame una razón para no golpearte-amenazo ella a puño cerrado

-Tengo noticias frescas-contesto

-¿Noticias?-contestaron todos al unísono

-Clyde me llamo, termino con Bebe-dijo-Me comento que la encontró haciendo... Negocios-explico moviendo las manos buscando el entendimiento de todos

-¿No me digas que...?

-Si Wendy. Al parecer nadie sabia-agrego

-Pero si era mas que obvio, se le veía en la cara. Es toda una puta.-contesto Beckye fríamente

-¿Con esa boquita de camionero besas a tu madre?-dijo Kenny en forma fingidamente sorprendida

-Pues claro que si-dijo-¿O que creías que solo los hombres pueden hablar pendejada y media o que?

-Siendo ese el caso-se acercó a ella-Dime algo sucio-sonrió galante

-Tu ropa-rio y junto ella, sus amigos

Después de un rato de risas, ella los invitó a ver una película, prepararían botanas y otros cuantos irían por sodas, cuando esos cuantos -Kenny, Kyle y Stan- regresaron, el perro estaba en casa, dentro de la casa. Kenny se quedo helado y no es por que tuviera miedo, solo no tenia ganas de morir a patas de un perro. Bruno comenzó a acercarse poco a poco mientras le guiña protegiendo su lugar como guardián de la casa, el rubio semi-paralizado de la bolsa de su parca saco un sándwich a medio comer -su almuerzo- ofreciéndolo como ofrenda de paz, el perro lo tomo y se fue

-Vaya dude, casi te meas del susto-rio Stan

-Si claro, ríete. Como tu no te mueres cada que a Dios se le ocurre...

-Ya esta todo listo-aviso la castaña

Se acomodaron frente a la TV y pusieron una película de terror -en pleno día (¿?)- parecía un juego de niños, todos los sensibles gritando y la castaña como si nada, dadas las 6 de la tarde, Stan y Wendy se disponían a irse.

-... El baile es hoy en la noche ¿Lo olvidaste?-le comento Wendy

-Ah... Si...-desvió la mirada, loa demás también se pusieron de pie-¿También irán?

-Charlotte vendrá conmigo. Tengo que llegar a casa rápido y arreglarme para pasar por ella-dijo Butters

-Y loa que no tenemos pareja iremos a ayudar con las botanas y eso-agrego Kyle-Yo ya me había ofrecido y Pip también... Asi que...

Empezaron a desfilar hacia afuera, sabían que ella se negaría a ir, por eso nadie dijo nada. Aunque ella se sintió algo desplazada. Kenny fue el ultimo en salir.

-Regresare por ti a las 7:30-le susurro al oído

-¿P-Pero que dices?-volteo sonrojada a verlo

-Te estoy invitando al baile, tonta y no es opcional-sonrió-Te veo en un rato-y se fue

 **Por otro lado...**

-Si se cree que puede botarme así como así, se equivoca-dijo molesta

-Tanto berrinche por que tu proveedor de zapatos termino contigo, que ridículo

-Tu haz silencio Boyett, si hubieras sido mas discreto, Clyde no hubiera sospechado. Además... Creo que la zorra esa le dijo algo

-¿Quien? ¿Robins?

-Si ella, quien mas. Todo es culpa de ella... Haría un pacto con el Diábolo con tal de sacarla de South Park

-apareció sentado en la orilla de la cama- ... Vaya, me alegra haber caído en el lugar correcto...-espeto

-¿¡D-Damien!? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Bárbara Stevens y Trent Boyett. No me asombra verlos juntos-sonrió

-¿A que vino el principe del inframundo?-pregunto Boyett invitándole un cigarro, el cual Damien acepto

-Ella dijo y cito: " _haría un pacto con el Diablo con tal de sacarla de South Park_ " y aquí me vez-sonrió y encendió su cigarrillo con un dedo-Y... ¿Como que estas dispuesta a hacer?

-Según se, ella ira al baile con Kenneth... lo que haremos será lo siguiente...

Damien tenia como plan esconder a Kenny y así poder hacerse pasar por el justo como hizo con Pip. Se las arreglo además para saber que iba a hacer Kenny. Por fin Kenny iba a declarársele a Beckye, le había comprado un anillo con una estrella incrustada de plata, había gastado sus ahorros para comprar ese obsequio, por que ella, lo valía.

A unas calles de su casa, Kenny fue golpeado y malherido por Trent quien a rastras se lo llevo. Ahora todo iría a manos de Damien.

-¿Y que me pongo?-se tiro a la cama rendida, aun no se había arreglado-Que difícil-volteo a ver su tocador. En el descansaba el broche en forma de corazón que Kenny le regalo aquella vez, cuando ceno con los Tucker. Suspiro-Supongo que eso...

Se levanto de su cama y busco en su armario, su madre le había regalado un vestido color celeste con vivos color rosa, predominaba mas el celeste que el rosa, era una buena elección. Iría entonces con ese vestido y se haría una pequeña trencilla de lado para usar el broche. Una vez lista, coloco el adorno en su cabello y suspiro-Eres un idiota...-se miro sonrojada al espejo-¿Por que eres distinto a los demás?-el timbre sonó. Bajo a toda prisa y abrió la puerta antes de que sus padres abordaran al rubio

-Hola-saludo para después barrerle con la mirada de pies a cabeza-Te vez realmente hermosa-dijo-"Aunque yo prefiero los colores oscuros, de preferencia el negro y el rojo carmesí o sangre"-pensó-¿Lista para irnos?

Ella asintió, tomo su abrigo y salió disparada fuera de la casa después de un adiós fugaz a sus padres. Durante el camino al colegio, andaban en silencio, no sabia cuando había llegado una situación tan vergonzosa, sentía que se había vuelto una asquerosa escena de una novela o algo así, molesta, soltó un sonoro bufido y articulo palabra.

-... ¿No notas algo distinto?-dijo acomodando su cabello disimuladamente

-Ahm...-Damien la miro de corrido rápidamente-Traes un broche en el pelo-contesto-Que linda-le sonrió

-Si idiota-se sonrojo un poco-Me lo puse por que si no un día ibas a decir que no me gustaba... aunque podías buscarlo en otro color, quizá verde o azul-aclaro

Por otro lado, la situación de Kenny no se veía muy favorable, se había llevado una golpiza por parte de Boyett y Bebe quien solo le golpeaba con la punta de los tacones. Se encontraba malherido, con marcas por todos lados y con heridas que escurrían un poco de sangre en el smoking que hizo para esa bella ocasión. Debía haber una explicación para que ese par de pendejos se hicieran con el. Pensaba en que tal vez todo fue cosa de Bebe segada por los celos tras la coronación. Seguro que si lo desaparecían, dejarían a Beckye sin pareja y eso automáticamente la sacaba de la coronación. Sonaba ridículo, pero era lo mas razonable siendo que era Bebe la que estaba metida, pero ¿Por que Boyett le ayudaba? Seguro que se acostaban, el no andaría con una cabeza de aire como ella ni ella estaría con alguien como el. ¿Como es que una chica de buena cuna termino por ser tan puta? El mismo no se contaba. Su situación era diferente; drogas, alcohol. Siempre vio esas cosas y quizá lo uso como mero pretexto, pues se vio orillado a hacer cosas de las cuales no se hallaba muy orgulloso, pero las aceptaba y ahora, ahora todo era diferente. ¡Joder! Que ahora había una chica que se interesaba genuinamente por el, por que si, sabia que el era del gusto de la chica ruda del colegio, de la que le pateo el culo al gordo y se lo partió a el mismo el primer día que ella llego. Que aunque el no era muy fino, llegaba a ser de su entero agrado y a pesar de haber mejores, había preferido estarse con el. No era que no contara a su hermanita, por que Karen siempre estaba allí, pero siempre procuro evitarle la molestia de verle ebrio o drogado. No podía hacerle eso a su ángel.

Comenzó a retorcerse, el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte, pero no se permitiría perecer, no oh no, esta noche la muerte podía chuparle las bolas, por que hoy le entregaría ella argolla tras ser coronados como ganadores y decirle abiertamente lo que sentía - _y de paso burlarse de los perdedores(?)_ \- logro zafarse de los amarres de las cuerdas con las que fue atado y tambaleante, se puso de pie.

De regreso en el gimnasio, donde se celebraba el baile, Beckye, ignorante de la situación, bailaba al ritmo de buena música con quien aseguraba era su pareja, Kenny. Damien no podía creer que todo iba según lo planeado, ya estaba todo arreglado, las boletas habían sido cambiadas con sus poderes para ser ellos los invictos ganadores. Con la argolla, copia de la que Kenny guardaba, seria un mero pretexto para comprometerse con la castaña y con ello hacerle su princesa. Y con ello, se la llevaría para siempre de South Park. Pero con lo que no contaba el joven demonio, era que su pequeño e inglés sirviente, también se encontraba allí.

Pasaron dos horas y media donde Damien evitaba a toda costa a los amigos en común de Beckye y Kenneth y sin embargo aun no sabia que Pip se encontraba allí, en la barra de bebidas con Kyle, platicando una breve crónica de lo que había pasado desde que ella llego. Ambos guastaban de ella pero no harían nada, ambos por buenos amigos. Pip la quería tanto que no quería incomodarle y Kyle no haría nada por que sabia cuanto Kenny había cambiado para ella. Estaba bien así.

Las luces cambiaron, la música cesó, La directora Rachel subió al escenario, tomo el micrófono y comenzó a rezar el discurso previamente ensayado a sus alumnos quienes impacientes fingían estar emocionados por las palabras de aliento de la profesora. Una vez que termino, emocionada comenzó a hacer el conteo de los votos por parejas, el 75% de los votos eran para la pareja denominada Beckenny. Todos los que votaron por distintas personas, fueron hechizadas y así creyeron botar por esa pareja. El gimnasio se vio envuelto en aplausos, chiflidos y gritos de ovaciones a la pareja. Damien, disfrazado de Kenny, alo el brazo de la renuente castaña que se negaba a subir.

Pip lo vio. Volteo a ver a sus amigos, si mirada se poso en los ojos rojos del rubio. Asustado, comenzó a alar del brazo de Kyle, desesperado por tener atención de pelirrojo judío. Cuando Kyle le dio toda su atención, Pip se explico. Le dijo a Kyle que el que estaba con Beckye no era Kenny, era Damien que se había hecho pasar por Kenny. Kyle no entendía, pero Pip intento explicarse lo mejor que podía, el sabia lo que decía, era el sirviente de Damien, sabría siempre quien, como y donde encontrarlo por el color de sus ojos. Aunque los demás los vieran del color de la persona que fingía ser, Pip siempre los vería de su verdadero color: Rojo carmesí. Solo el y un inmortal podrían notar loa típicos ojos demoníacos. Entonces Kyle entendió. Tanto el como Stan sabían del plan de declaración de Kenny todo se llevaría algo bien planeado a la mierda. Debían detener a Damien antes de ponerle la sortija.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14: Entre el cielo y el infierno

**/Ya puedo escuchar como me llaman eclipse QuQ, por que aparesco cada vez que se me da la gana (?)**

 **Bueno, pues tienen su capi 14 uwu lo estaba escibiendo mientras iba al trabajo desde hace... tres semanas xD**

 **Lo siento muuuuucho, pero es que la inspiracion no llega QuQ y contra eso no se puede hacer nada.**

 **En cuanto a la continuacion de Adopting a little angel, no se me aguiten uwu que ya viene... pero no me pregunten cuando O.O he estado actualizando como loca xD/**

* * *

Capítulo 14 (Entre el cielo y el infierno.)

-... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Fueron las palabras que Damien dijo escondiéndose en una ilusión con forma de Kenny. La castaña estaba asombrada, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y un gran sonrojo acompañaba a sus pálidas mejillas. Parpadeaba con insistencia como si aquello fuese un sueño, pero era real. " _Kenny_ " tenía su mano izquierda entre su mano y con la otra sostenía una diminuta cajita con un anillo dentro.

-¡No lo hagas!-grito Stan intentando abrirse paso a la multitud

Todo estaba previsto, todo incluyendo a los que se opondrían. No era que los alumnos no vieran nada, era que estaban bajo el control del anticristo precisamente para que no se interpusieran en su camino. Todo estaba previamente calculado pero no conto con una cosa:

-¡Beckye!

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par con un gran golpe haciendo que resonaran en todo el lugar. Era Kenny que, aun estando mal herido fue a encontrarse con la chica que le gustaba. La castaña de orbes color miel volteo por el estruendo encontrándose con otro Kenny, uno sangrante y mal herido. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo como jalarse o empujar al falso, Damien regreso a su forma original, halando bruscamente el brazo de la chica para atraerla hacia a él.

-Quería que fuera por las buenas, pero ya que insistes en negarte...-le coloco la argolla en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda-... Ahora no tendrás otra opción

El hechizo comenzó a incrementar su poder. Un brillo rojizo apareció en los ojos de la muchacha y en seguida se desplomo en los brazos del anticristo quien, gustoso la recibió en sus brazos mientras reía victorioso.

-Ahora no habrá nada que pueda detenerme-dijo-Prepárense mortales, su hora les ha llegado-dijo de ultimo mientras unas llamas le envolvían junto con su acompañante, así llevándoles fuera del lugar. Todos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¡Kenny!-se acercó Kyle a él para ayudarle

-Maldición... ¡Maldición!-se fue de rodillas al suelo-Ese hijo de puta... Se la llevo-se llevó las manos al cuero cabelludo y como si fuere Tweek arremetió jalándose bruscamente de su rubia cabellera

-¡Hey!-sus demás amigos se acoplaron-¡Detente!-Pip le obligo a soltarse-S-Si pierdes la cabeza no podrás salvarla, ella nos necesita ahora más que nunca-comenzó a derramar lagrimas

-Pip, eres el único que puede entrar y salir de allí ¿Podrías...?

-No puedo llevarlos conmigo, Stan. Ustedes son mortales, si entran y algo malo sucede, no podrán volver, estarán atrapados allí por toda la eternidad-contesto-S-Solo el inmortal puede ir y venir sin problema

-Pero en ese estado no podrá hacer nada-comento Kyle preocupado

-Al morir...-comenzó a hablar-... Al morir todas tus heridas se desvanecen, lo que no puedes asegurar es a donde iras-dijo Kenny como pudo

-S-Si va al cielo tendremos un problema-pronuncio Butters algo desilusionado

-¿Podríamos hablar con Jesús y explicarle la situación?

 **" _Si eres una buena persona iras al cielo, de lo contrario, te quemaras en las llamas del infierno_ "**

* * *

Sin perder tiempo, salieron del cole y se dirigieron a casa de Jesús para que pudiera socorrerlos cuanto antes, pues la vida de Kenny se escapaba de sus manos con el pasar del tiempo y si moría antes de asegurar su lugar donde debía ir, podrían quizá perder para siempre a la castaña. Si ella permanecía mucho tiempo allí abajo, se daría por sentado que estaba muerta y se quedaría allí a sufrir de un calvario del cual no era acreedora.

Llegar a casa de Jesús no era difícil. Lo difícil era mantener a Kenny con vida, necesitaban que el resistiera lo más que podía, si partía antes de pedir su destino, sería un muy gran problema. Nadie sabía por qué Damien insistía por tener a Beckye, podría llegar más lejos de una obsesión.

Al llegar con Jesús y explicarle lo que aparentemente ya sabía, él les explico que teniendo una mujer, el símbolo de la lujuria, el joven anticristo ascendería al trono infernal sin gozo de debate; es decir, si tenía una mujer como compañera, legalmente demostraba que era digno de derrocar a su padre - _que dicho sea de paso es gay (¿?)_ \- lo que lleva a el apocalipsis y al infierno en la tierra, donde los muertos caminaran y harán daño a los mortales mientras siguen las ordenes de su demoniaco joven señor.

En resumidas cuentas, no era tanto que a Damien le gustara Beckye, era que con ella derrocaría a su padre para ser rey. Ella solo sería un accesorio del demoniaco e infernal palacio en las penumbras del averno. Solo eso. Es allí donde " _el hombre es capaz de todo con tal de tener una mujer_ " entra en acción.

Para tener un lugar en cualquiera de las dos casas de la otra vida, debes ser juzgado según tus actos. Kenny había sido buen chico últimamente, no había razones para mandarlo al infierno, aun si era un favor, si era por el bien de todos, esa era la regla máxima y ley. Literalmente a Jesús y al cielo no les quedaba más que prepararse para cuando Damien atacase.

-De todas formas...-dijo el divino-Hago entrega de tu control. Ya sabes que hacer

Le entrego el PsP dorado que obtuvo cuando niño después de un sin fin de muertes en el mismo día -por así decirlo- con el pilotaría junto a los arcángeles para defender a los mortales. De mala gana recibió el objeto y salieron de allí. Pero no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenían que lograr meter a Kenny en el infierno, pero ¿Pecar mucho en un día no te daría lugar o sí? Era más difícil de lo que pensaban, además Kenny ya no aguantaba mucho.

-¡L-Lo tengo!-alardeo Pip de un salto

-¿Q-Que sucede?-pregunto Butters confuso

-K-Kenny está a punto de morir y antes de que eso pase, yo podría llevarlo conmigo al infierno

-¡Gran idea!-felicito Stan al inglés

-Ahora solo necesitamos algo para poder comunicarnos con ustedes-razono Kyle

-T-Tienen conexión de Wi-fi allá abajo-contesto

-Ellos también han conseguido actualizarse-rio Wendy

-¡Esta decidido! ¡Hoy salvaremos a Beckye!-grito el líder azabache mientras todos coreaban con emoción su acción.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Prince

**/Holi cielitos uwu**

 **Les dejo este capi recien escrito, pero juas juas juas 7u7**

 **aun no acaba muejajajajajajajaja xD/**

* * *

Capítulo 15 (Dark Prince.)

-Tengan mucho cuidado, y por lo que más quieran, regrésenla a salvo…

Fueron las últimas palabras de su líder azabache antes de que el pentagrama hacia el inframundo se los llevase. Todos sentían un gran cariño por la castaña que ahora se hallaba prisionera del anticristo, y no solo eso, el mundo tal cual era conocido comenzaba a tener una cierta cantidad de cambios que si bien era casi imperceptibles eran los cambios que Damien comenzaba a hacer con sus poderes malignos y ahora la fuerza que sustraía del cuerpo dormido de Beckye, quien dormía en una cama forrada de fina ceda roja y encajes negros. Vestida con un triste vestido negro fúnebre, como si ella estuviese muerta.

Dentro, muy dentro de sus sueños era acechada por una y mil pesadillas recurrentes que no tenían fin y venían y venían una a una como si no quisieran dejarle en paz. Era eso de lo que se alimentaba el anticristo, de sus miedos e ilusiones perdidas. Aquello que veía con más fuerza era a su hermano diciéndole que por su culpa había muerto y que ahora debía vagar en el infierno por ello. Hay que añadir que eso, aparte de ser mentira, era una vil falacia, el alma de Bryan Robins al morir había ascendido al cielo. Pero mientras ella creyera eso, Damien no tenia de que preocuparse.

-Sueña mi hermosa princesa, mientras más asustada estés más fuertes harás los cambios en el mundo mortal, será mi reino perfecto y nadie podrá vencerme ahora-soltó de sus adentros una carcajada sonora

Mientras tanto, Pip y Kenny se hallaban recién llegando a las profundidades del averno. El rubio inglés volteo a los lados, normalmente él llegaba rápida e inmediatamente al castillo de Satán, pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía. Kenny, al verle confundido, le tomo por el hombro y le sonrió.

-Bueno ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto

-N-No lo sé-contesto asustado-Aquí estaba el castillo de Satán, no entiendo

-¿Quieres decir que estamos perdidos?-arqueo una ceja dudoso

-No quisiera, pero parece ser que si-mascullo

-Pues nada, a ir a ver por dónde nos vamos-dijo, llevándose las manos a los audífonos pequeños manos libres que tenía con el-¿Kyle?

- _… ¿Kenny? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?_

-Sí, mi cuerpo ya está mejor, lo que quiere decir que estoy muerto, parece que movieron el castillo de Satán, ahora mismo iremos a buscarle

- _Suena razonable_ -dijo Wendy- _Sabia que iríamos por ella, así que se encargó de mover el castillo. Y seguramente tiene prisionero a Satán también_

-Es probable…

-¡Kenny!-aviso en un susurro-Oigo pasos-concluyo. El de traje negro se vio obligado a colgar la llamada e ir a esconderse

-Phillip ¿Qué haces aquí?-hablo uno de los demonios

-A-Ah… Yo… Esto… Vengo del mundo mortal buscando a mi señor Damien, pero me parece que me han movido de lugar el castillo

\- ¿Usaste el medallón que él te dio?-cuestiono un segundo demonio

-A-Ahm... L-Lo perdí-aseguro-Unos mortales intentaron evitar que viniese

Ambos demonios se miraron, tomaron al chico por prisionero y lo llevaron con él. Claramente Damien había avisado a sus guardias que si veían a Pip debían apresarlo, pues era un traidor de sus ideales. Y todos en el inframundo harían lo que Damien decía por la simple razón que ya no les agradaba el mandato de Satán, Damien tenía mejores ideales y no solo se sentaba en su trono a besarse con hombres, si no que el anticristo había traído consigo a una chica ¡Una chica! El joven anticristo iba de bien a mejor. Kenny sabía que algo así pasaría, así que solo opto por seguirlos de la manera más sigilosa que conocía: echar a los demás por delante. Es decir que, con tal de que no le vieran, pues su traje de Mysterion era muy vistoso, empujaba a la gente haciendo parecer que los sospechosos eran ellos y no el. Al fin y al cabo estaban en el infierno ¡Todos desconfían de todos! En cuanto llegaron al castillo, los guardias lanzaron al suelo, a los pies de Damien quien tenía en sus piernas lo que parecía ser la castaña.

-Pippers-dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba la melena de quien descansaba en sus piernas-Que gusto ¿a qué se debe la visita de mi infiel y traidor sirviente?

-M-Mi alma es tuya, he vuelto a servirte-dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie una vez mas

-¿Es eso o solo viniste por…ella?-señalo a la muchacha

-E-Es verdad-se defendió

-Demuéstralo entonces-chasco los dedos poniendo en manos del inglés a un inocente y blanco conejito-Mátalo y así demostraras tu lealtad hacia a mi

Dijo besando la frente de la castaña para después ir bajando sus besos hasta su cuello y llegar a su escote. Pip miro al pequeño conejo con lastima y pena, tendría que dar una vida por otra, solo cerro sus ojos y dejo que aquella molestia al ver a Damien tratar así a la castaña se encargara del acto y luego… ¡Crack! El conejo pereció. El anticristo soltó una gran y fuerte risotada al ver que el inglés realmente mato al animal.

-¡Felicidades Pippers!-alago-Jamás creí que lo harías, pero ¡Oh mierda! ¡Lo hiciste!-se levantó y aplaudió dejando que quien dormía en su regazo callera escaleras abajo hiriéndose todo el cuerpo

-¡Beckye!-corrió a su rescate, pero en cuanto le tuvo en brazos la ilusión se desvaneció, era otra joven quien había suplantado a la castaña

-Si crees que iba a ser tan pendejo como mi padre para caer en tan lamentable farsa, créeme que te equivocas Pippers, yo siempre voy un paso más adelante ¡Jamás encontraras a Beckye! ¡Ella es mía!-chasco los dedos, y al instante aparecieron guardias demonios que se llevaron al inglés derrotado

Kenny se encontraba escondido observando en la penumbra, aviso a los demás de la captura de Pip y que ya mismo se encontraba buscando a Beckye. Se encontró con un pasillo con muchas puertas, y todas eran exactamente iguales. Esto estaba mal. Abrió una de ellas, encontrándose en esta a alguien que parecía ser su amada durmiendo plácidamente en una cama. Damien jamás dejaría que encontraran a Beckye de una manera tan rápida. Así que era seguro que el azabache había previamente preparado los cuartos con miles de copias de Beckye, pero la cuestión seria encontrarla, saber cuál era real y cual era una copia. Tenía que ser muy astuto. Pensar en quemarlas seria asesinar a la castaña por accidente, no podía pensarlo si quiera. Despertarlas una por una seria ridículo, todas dirían que son la verdadera. ¿Cómo encontrar a alguien que aún es de carne y hueso entre tantas imitaciones de almas podridas? La respuesta llego a él.

Llevo su mano a la mochililla que llevaba consigo tomando el PsP de oro en sus manos. Por alguna razón que desconocía Jesús le había dado su PsP Dorado la cuestión era saber para qué. Estando allí abajo no podría pilotar con los arcángeles ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que usaría eso allí abajo? Fue el sonido de una pequeña alarma y una pantalla roja la que hizo que regresara a su actual situación.

-¿Un escáner?

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16: Sin fin

Capítulo 16 (Sin fin.)

El rubio de orbes celestes corría habitación por habitación con el PsP dorado en mano, el cual le indicaba con una alarma que ninguna de las chicas era la que buscaba, así una a una las fue destruyendo. Mientras tanto, el joven anticristo, miraba el espectáculo desde su cuarto, donde custodiaba a la castaña que dormía plácidamente en su cama. No se le veía molesto, parecía como si esperase ese tipo de cosas de Kenny, ese molesto inmortal que estropeaba sus planes siempre, pero ciertamente, hoy no pensaba que fuere así, oh no, hoy más que nunca disfrutaba de la visita de Kenneth en el castillo, no por nada fue fácil que ellos entraran. Todo estaba previamente planeado.

-... Vaya, vaya. Creí que jugarías limpio Kenneth-dijo mirando el espejo que proyectaba la imagen y lugar exacto del rubio-Melissa-llamo. De entre la penumbra una luz carmesí ilumino dejando ver a una pelirroja con ojos rojos cual carmín **_-nótese que el carmín y el carmesí son dos tonos distintos de rojo (¿?)-_**

-¿Mi amo?-coloco su mano derecha en su pecho e hizo una leve reverencia

-Ve con mi querido amigo Kenneth, él no sabe lo que significa jugar limpio y me gustaría que le enseñases-ordeno en calma sin despegarse del espejo

-A sus órdenes, mi joven señor- y desapareció

* * *

-60 habitaciones y aun nada-suspiro cansado mientras seguía viendo la pantalla de su aparato-comienzo a creer que la tiene en el último cuarto-miro el pasillo lleno de puertas-Pero se ve infinito-volvió a suspirar

-No le encontraras si sigues holgazaneando-se escuchó una leve risilla, burlándose de su suerte-Me temo que de echo jamás la encontraras-apareció desde el suelo mientras sonreía

-¿Y tú eres?-arqueo una ceja sin interés

-Melissa. Mi amo me mando para jugar contigo y, heme aquí-sonrió malévola

-Lo siento-sonrió-Pero hace un tiempecito que deje de jugar con putas-contesto. Ella obviamente se molesto

-Te matare por eso-gruñido la aludida

-Lo siento nena, ya estoy muerto. Además...

Melissa no dejo terminar lo demás que iba Kenny a decir pues le ataco molesta con una especie de guadaña **_-u oz (¿?)-_** hecha con huesos de un tamaño colosal ennegrecidos y con vivos rojos ardientes. Siguió atacándole mientras él le esquivaba, y si bien era cierto eso de que él ya estaba muerto, si tenía heridas allí en el infierno, esas heridas serian permanentes cuando regresare a la superficie, quería evitarse la explicación para su hermanita que seguro preguntaría porque estaba en ese estado.

El rubio, técnicamente acorralado, tomo la pistola que llevaba encima y le disparo, nótese que eso era tan eficaz como el endurecer de un Metapod en Pokémon (¿?) dicho de otra forma, eso no le haría daño a su atacante. Entonces razono, si la guadaña hería a los muertos, a las almas y demonios, eso la dañaría igual ¿Cierto? Fue allí donde espero el momento oportuno y con un rápido movimiento logro arrebatarle el arma, después de golpearle con el mango para tenerla en el suelo y antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, Kenny enterró la cuchilla justo en medio del pecho de ella para terminar.

-No podrás encontrarla-dijo sonriente-Ahora menos que antes-pereció

Kenny no sabía de qué mierda le hablaba, después de que se levantó se dio cuenta; escucho claramente como caían al suelo pedazos de plástico, su PsP Dorado estaba hecho mierda, Melissa tenia razón, si antes no podía encontrar a Beckye, ahora menos.

* * *

-suspiro-Ahora no puedo hacer nada-refunfuño sentado sosteniendo sus piernas contra su pecho-Mira que soy inútil...

-Basta ya merde-dijo una voz-Ya me tienes harto de tus lloriqueos-el rubio inglés levanto la mirada, encontrándose con un chico de tés morena y cabello castaño

-Tú eres... Christophe DeLorne-dijo sorprendido-Ayudaste para salvar a Terréense y Phillip en una de esas veces que Satán emergió para traer el caos a este mundo y Kenny se sacrificó para mantenernos a salvo

-¿Que eres? ¿Una enciclopedia ambulante?

El francés se sentó al lado del inglés y comenzaron a conversar. Christophe había terminado en el infierno por su poca fe en Dios, así que aquel día que murió, fue derecho hacia las llamas del inframundo. No le imputaba, después de todo, esperaba que algo así sucediera. En cuanto a Pip, él le explico su situación, no era muy propio del topo escuchar quejas o los problemas de los demás, pero le pareció interesante lo que Pip le relataba, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el " _búsqueda y rescate_ " del que hablaba. Desde hacía mucho que no experimentaba nada de adrenalina, así que la idea de ayudarle era muy tentadora. Cuando el guardia fue a echarle un vistazo a Pip, este ya no estaba, el pobre guardia, temiendo su suerte por lo ocurrido, fue a avisar a los demás, pero no se percató de que él tuvo de ventilación estaba abierto.

* * *

-Es imposible, debe de haber una forma de re-conectarnos con ellos vía internet-comento Kyle

-¿Tendrán cámaras de vigilancia?-pregunto Wendy

-Tienen que-contesto-Digo es un castillo donde tienen secuestrada a nuestra amiga, nos hace falta gente en los monitores, nosotros tres aquí pegados no llegaremos a ningún lado

-Bueno, quizá pueda ayudarles-dujo confiado y con las manos en la cintura mientras esbozaba una mirada que desprendía y desbordaba plena confianza

-¿Tu? ¿Y cómo se supone que nos vas a ayudar? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el cobarde que la abandono en esa " _cita_ "-ataco

-Si bueno, si no me dejan ayudarles estará aún más perdida-afirmo

-Y-Yo llame a Kevin, dijo que como Hacker " _experto_ " no tardaremos nada en hallarla-comento Butters

-Cinco en los monitores son mejores que tres. Hagamos que esto sea tan divertido como esa vez que jugamos videojuegos on line en mi casa ¿Recuerdan?

-Después de lo que le hiciste, no confiamos plenamente en ti-añadió Stan-Sin embargo, espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos de esta

-De acuerdo. Necesitamos conectarnos a una red pública, de esa forma pasaremos desapercibidos y podremos hackearlos sin problemas. ¡No la verán venir!

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17: You for me

**/Hola OuO**

 **Me extrañaron? bueno ya se que no xD pero aquyi estoy intentando terminar lo que empese. y si, se que aun falta Adopting a Little angel, pero para ese tengo algo que no se esperan pero, tiene final abierto(?)  
**

 **Dejen su sensual comentario si me aman (?)**

* * *

Capítulo 17 (You for me.)

-¿Por qué lloras...?

 **-Beckye Pov-**

¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué no escucho nada? ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Que...? No... Yo no... No me digas que...

 _...Kenny..._

 **Flash back**

 _Me encontraba en un hermoso lugar. Estaba acompañada por mis padres, mis amigos y mi hermano mayor. Todo era tan dulce y tan tranquilo que no pude contenerme, era tan real que pensé eso, que era real._

 _Pero algo en mi comenzó a lastimar. Sabía muy dentro de mí que debía salir de ese lugar, pero eso quería decir que tenía que dejar ir a mi hermano. Hacía mucho que no lo abrazaba, su aroma seguía siendo el mismo, su sonrisa, la de siempre. El simple hecho de tener que perderlo otra vez me helaba la sangre y me negaba a dejarle ir_

 ** _-"Te daré lo que más deseas"_**

 _Cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba frente a Kenny y él se desplomaba en el suelo en silencio mientras mantenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Perdí la noción del tiempo y no sabía dónde estaba, mi ropa estaba teñida de negro y vivos rojos y, en mi mano derecha estaba empuñando un cuchillo mientras el color de la sangre pintaba mi mano y goteaba lenta y silenciosamente hacia el suelo, dejando marcas en este._

 **Fin de flash back**

 **-Kenny Pov-**

-K-Kenny...-pronuncio mi nombre entrecortadamente mientras me miraba caer al suelo

Me había enfrentado a demonios menores que eran como molestas plagas que solo estaban allí para estorbarme y evitar que siguiera buscando a Beckye.

He pasado por mucho en cuestión de horas, he arriesgado mi vida mucho más que otras veces tan solo para encontrarle y volver a verla sonreír. Estoy a tan solo cuarenta y cinco minutos de perderla, comienzo a desesperarme, no quiero que ella perezca aquí, que pertenezca a este triste y sombrío lugar pagando una pena que no le corresponde. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así por una chica, jamás creí que arriesgaría mi vida de esta forma por alguien que no fuera mi amada hermanita.

Cuando por fin la encontré estaba de pie en el pasillo, como si esperara a por mí. Era ella y no cabía duda. Su dulce perfume a fresas, sus hermosas y coloradas mejillas, sus ligeros labios rosados. Tenía que, por que no aguantaba más.

Corrí hacia ella y le estreche en brazos, algo no andaba bien. Cuando me separe de ella estaba sangrando, había clavado un cuchillo en contra de su propio cuerpo. Media hora y el infierno la reclamaría como de su propiedad. No paso mucho como para que Damien apareciera. Si, era claro. Me había visto la cara y la había lastimado solo para retenerla aquí si ella moría y seguir con sus planes. Muerta y atrapada aquí técnicamente ya no le sirve más que para adorno.

-¿Deseas salvarle? Yo tengo la solución-dijo el-Renuncia a tu vida eterna solo para que ella vuelva y podrá ser libre. Si dices " _Cuthullu, mi vida por la de ella_ " tu tiempo será para que ella viva

Dude por un momento de si era verdad o no, pero a este punto y a solo veinticinco minutos de perderla no perdía nada con intentarlo

-Cuthullu, mi vida por la de Beckye

Dije y su herida se revirtió en contra mía, volviéndose un poco más severa de lo que ella. Ese maldito hijo de puta me había tendido una trampa.

 **-Normal Pov-**

Y nos encontramos aquí en este punto donde solo son cuestión de minutos en los que Damien puede hacer suyo el mundo y traer el infierno al mundo terrenal. Donde el simplemente uso a la castaña para sus malévolos fines, donde solo hizo que ella se hiriese para que el perdiera su poder de resurrección matutina. El anti cristo solo deseaba deshacerse de las dos únicas personas que podrían detenerle: Su padre y Kenny. Había logrado derrocar a su padre del infernal trono del cual había sido rey por siglos y ahora había tomado la vida eterna de Kenny.

 **-o-o-o-**

 ** _-Línea horaria situada a 45 minutos. Momento donde Kenny recién encuentra a Beckye-_**

Habían escapado por el tubo de la ventilación gracias a la ineptitud e incompetencia de los guardias. Su misión: Encontrar a Satán y que él se encargara de todo este embrollo. ¿Cómo lo harían? ¿De qué manera Pip y Christophe encontrarían al derrocado rey del inframundo? Sonaba sencillo, pero no lo era. Pip necesitaba encontrar una manera con la cual pudiera conectarse con los demás para poder encontrar el lugar donde Damien le encerró. Si habían burlado la seguridad para huir, seguro que podrían burlarla nuevamente para entrar a las cámaras de monitoreo del castillo, y el francés se encargaría de eso.

Lograr que los guardias dejaran el lugar de monitoreo no fue difícil, solo bastaba con una distracción que fuera suficiente para hacer que los tres inútiles salieran.

 **-o-o-o-**

-Han tardado demasiado ¿Cómo recuperaremos la comunicación con ellos?-cuestiono Wendy mientras ataba por quinta vez su largo cabello con una coleta

-Le di a ambos una dirección de correo para rastrearme, una vez que me conecte con su servidor poder ver todo en el castillo por dentro y por fuera. Tendremos acceso a las cámaras y a Satán en solo segundos-contesto Kyle

-Recibí un S.O.S con la clave-aviso Stan- _Culo Gordo_ -dijo sin evitar reírse un poco

-¡Hey bola de pendejos no es gracioso!-se quejó el aludido

-Quizá para ti no lo sea-sonrió Stan aun sin contener la risa

-¿Les recuerdo que aún hay gente que espera ayuda?

-T-Tiene razón-hablo Butters

Solo tenían que hackear el servidor para poder adueñarse de este y poder rastrear todas y cada una de las habitaciones para buscar al rey del inframundo. Le habían encontrado en una de las mazmorras, mucho más abajo de donde estaban, pero el demonio se encontraba como en un tipo de criogenia, un estado de vida inanimado en una capsula con lo que parecía ámbar lo que le aprisionaba y ahora la cosa era sacarle de ahí.

Lo único suficientemente poderoso para romper esa prisión era el mismo Satán. Llegar a la mazmorra no fue difícil, había un tubo de lavandería que llevaba justo allí, porque estúpidamente, la lavandería estaba allí abajo. ¿Para qué tienen lavandería allí? Eso era una incógnita que de momento no importa ni una mierda. Siguiendo con el cómo liberarían a Satán, solo tenían que despertarlo haciendo que se cabreara lo suficiente para derretir el ámbar y sacarlo. Solo quedaban 25 minutos, y eran esos 25 minutos con los que uno no puede hacer mucho más que pensar pero con esa situación nadie piensa de manera razonable, es más pensar con la cabeza caliente con ese tipo de problemas salía todavía peor porque un movimiento en falso y todo se viene abajo.

Pip y Christophe comenzaron a discutir sobre una manera rápida de hacer que Satán se despertara y solo se soltara de su prisión. Nada iba bien, el tiempo se agotaba ¿Qué hacer a solo 15 minutos? El tiempo les faltaba si tan solo quedara más tiempo. Uno estaba vivo y el otro estaba vivo, pero a Pip no le importaba morir con tal de rescatar a la chica a la que solo le faltaban 15 minutos para que el infierno ya la reclamara como parte de este triste y espantoso lugar. El sufría allí y no permitiría que ella fuera lo mismo. Respuestas, necesitaban respuestas. En principio Damien no llevaba una buena relación con su padre ¿Por qué? Pues el rey del infierno tenía otro tipo de gustos con forme a personas o más bien hablando, sexuales. Ah, allí había algo. Un rey no puede serlo sin una reina que lo acompañe. Satán no tenía reina y era un rey **_–con múltiples parejas sexuales (¿?)-_** Damien le quito su trono en cuanto consiguió a su reina y así se hizo rey.

-Lo tengo-dijo el inglés-Damien se avergüenza de su padre por ser gay

-¿Y?-arqueo una ceja. No era nada que nadie supiera ya

-¿No lo ves? Le está demostrando a Satán que un chico heterosexual puede gobernar mejor que un hombre gay. Fue por eso que lo destrono. El infierno no puede tener a una persona que a simple vista impone miedo y terror pero muerde la almohada por la noche-explico

-¿Cómo sabes que este tipo es pasiva?-señalo mientras reía

-Es más que obvio, digo dicen que los que tienen una barba tan cuidada como esa son los que le hablan a la almohada. Además de que los más grandes son los más gays y…

La tierra comenzó a estremecerse, el ámbar comenzó a derretirse y a caerse a pedazos casi atentando contra la salud de ellos, un rugido abrumador e imponente estremeció la habitación y como si fuera a hacerse cada vez más grande emergió una figura de entre el humo y las llamas.

 **-o-o-o-**

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas aun cuando ella en ese instante no se encontraba completamente consiente de lo que hacía, agacho su cabeza mirando sus manos las cuales estaban escurriendo sangre que fue de ella y ahora era de Kenny ya que al transferir la herida también transfirieron la sangre. Regreso su mirada al rubio con lentitud. No sabía que hacer sus ojos lloraban pero su cuerpo no se movía. Su mundo se partió en varios fragmentos. Primero perdió a su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo en toda la vida y ahora perdería a la persona que quería y que había arriesgado su inmortalidad por ella y para salvarle.

-¿Por qué lloras?-sonrió para ella intentando mostrar que estaba bien.

Ella parpadeo una, dos veces, a la tercera sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y se volvieron a abrir mostrando ese hermoso color miel brillantes mientras lloraba. Kenny estaba a punto de desplomarse contra el suelo, pero ella corrió rápidamente antes de que este si quiera tocara el piso. Sin quererlo, sin haberlo planeado el anillo de compromiso que Damien le había puesto a Beckye se había roto así mismo como su supuesto compromiso.

 ** _"Un hombre no puede ser rey sin una mujer que sea su reina para acompañarle"_**

¿Recuerdan? Ahora Damien tampoco puede ser rey.

-No… Kenny…-sollozo

-No llores… Estoy bien-sonrió

-¡Cállate! ¡No estás bien, dejaste tu inmortalidad por mí!

-Y si no lo hubiera hecho… te quedarían solo cinco minutos de vida

El mundo entro en una especie de pausa. Ella estaba molesta, ahora realmente estaba molesta. Dejo a Kenny en el suelo cuidadosamente, se levantó y se dio vuelta quedando justo frente al arrodillado príncipe que entre manos tenia los restos de su ahora destrozada sortija de compromiso. Nunca se metan con una chica que esta cabreada y más si hirieron a un chico que es el que le gusta. Añadiendo ahora que, ella no solo es una chica normal, es más masculina que Bebe. Resumiendo, le tiro un rodillazo a Damien justo en la cara. Tan fuerte fue el impacto que hasta logro hacerlo caer de espaldas.

-Desde que tu apareciste en mi vida todo ha estado de cabeza, has hecho muchas cosas pero esta es la peor. ¡Eres un monstruo!-le grito al joven anticristo

-Mide tus palabras mortal. Recuerda que aun estas en mis dominios-aviso

-Puede que sea verdad, sin embargo, nadie dijo que fueras realmente intocable. Despídete de tu lindo rostro Damien-dijo de ultimo para tirársele encima y comenzar a molerlo a golpes ** _-y no, no hablo de golpecitos, le partió la madre de las maneras en las que ustedes deseaban hacerlo (¿?)-_**

Cuando Pip y Christophe regresaron con Satán ya a salvo, encontraron a la chica sobre el anticristo mientras no dejaba de golpearlo. El no moriría, pero esos golpes no sanarían hasta dentro de un largo rato, oh sí. A duras penas lograron separarla del muchacho que ya para ese entonces estaba inconsciente y muy bien golpeado, no era broma que le deformaría el rostro a golpes. Sin embargo estaban a unos muy escasos minutos de que ahora Kenny perdiera la vida y esta vez no volvería.

-… Damien hizo que el revirtiera su inmortalidad contra mí-dijo ella

-vuelvan al mundo mortal. Haz en el suelo el cello de Cuthullu en el suelo con la sangre de Kenny y recita las mismas palabras. Haya arriba ya debe de ser de noche. La hora en la que viniste ayer. Apresúrense.

-regresaron justo al punto donde todos sus amigos les esperaban y sin explicar nada Pip y Beckye comenzaron a armar el cello antes de que se acabara el tiempo. El reloj no se detendría y tampoco les ayudaría. Entre todos comenzaron a tomar de la sangre del rubio para apresurar el proceso. Solo quedaba un minuto y el círculo estaba casi completo.

-junto sus manos y rogo a Dios que eso funcione-Cuthullu… mi vida por la de Kenny…

La alarma del cronometro de Butters sonó. La hora en la que supuestamente ella moriría llego, pero ahora quien estaba entre la vida y la muerte era Kenny. Debían esperar una hora más, apenas eran las once de la noche y si es que el conjuro funciono, Kenny, como todas las noches regresaría a las dice de la madrugada del día siguiente. Nadie dormiría hoy.

Para hacer más amena la espera, muchos jugaron videojuegos, otros veían la TV y ya cuando no podían más, cayeron dormidos todos, menos ella, que velaba por el sueño del rubio, rogando, rezando por que el regresara bien y que su alma no se haya quedado allí en el infierno. En cuanto menos se dio cuenta, quedo dormida.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18: Sin sentido

Comenzó a salir el sol, aquellos claros pero molestos rayos de luz hicieron que se despertase. Abrió un poco los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista a esa molesta claridad matutina, se incorporó valiéndose de ambos brazos para levantarse y sentarse bien en la silla donde había dormido. Había dormido recostanda el torso en la cama donde descansaba Kenny. Bostezo e inmediatamente después de eso tallo sus ojos para espabilar mejor. Chasco la boca después de otro gran bostezo y recordó.

Miro la cama, le estudio a detalle. Parpadeo una vez.

Paso ambas manos por donde durmió el rubio, había una gran mancha de sangre. Parpadeo otra vez.

Miro a su alrededor desde su posición ubicando sus ojos donde todos y cada uno de sus amigos dormía, regreso la vista a la cama.

¿Y Kenny?

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que el rubio no estaba, se levantó rápida y fugaz cual rayo para buscarle en las inmediaciones de la casa. Busco cuarto por cuarto y no le encontró. Entrada ya en desesperación, regreso donde todos dormían, abriendo de un portazo y exclamó.

-¡Kenny no esta!-todos despertaron con un sobresalto-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo-se dio media vuelta y echó a correr escaleras abajo. Todos se miraron llenos de confusión

-K-Kenny no está desde hace años-exclamó Butters

-¿Como sabe su nombre siquiera?-cuestionó Wendy

-Dude, tu novia debio haber bebido anoche-analizo Stan mientras se levantaba del suelo donde durmió

-Quizá haya bebido un poco en el baile-sonrió Kyle con pena

Beckye corrio rapidamente hacia la casa de los McCormick, sin embargo a cada paso que daba algo le decía que no estaba bien, que había algo distinto esta mañana fria en el tranquilo South Park.

Jadeante y exhausta detuvo sus apresurados pasos en la casa de Kenny, así pues toco intentando que no sonara urgente, pero que si llevaba prisa. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos personas que se tambaleaban de a poco. La mujer y el hombre estaban un poco ebrios.

-Señores McCormick...-dijo intentando cesar un poco su agitada respiración-Gracias a Dios-sonrió poniendo una mano en su pecho e inhalando de a poco-¿Esta Kenny en casa?

-¿Kenny dices?-el hombre arqueó una ceja confundido-Nosotros no tenemos un hijo llamado "Kenny", solo Kevin y Karen-asintió su ebria esposa con unas lágrimas acumuladas en sus enrojecidos ojos

-Nuestro Kenny murió hace siete años-dijo afligida. La chica sonrio. Su rostro reflejaba un "¿Qué?" inexplicable.

Seguido de eso el matrimonio le cerro en la puerta en la cara. Ella negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta ¿Como era posible? No... Debía ser cruel broma, o quizá se debía a que ambos estaban ebrios.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla se veia una foto de quien le llamaba, era Kyle. Contesto enseguida.

-¿Beckye? ¿Donde andas?-dijo el, preocupado

-En casa de los McCormick-contesto-Es... Es curioso que marcaras... Ehm... Vine a buscar a Kenny y sus papás me dijeron que está muerto desde hace siete años y…

-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono-Beck... Regresa a casa amor...-ella tragó saliva con dificultad

-¿C-Como me llamaste?-tartamudeo con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Que? Solo te dije "amor". Oye ¿Bebiste algo anoche? Seguro que fue Bebe la que te embriago-rio él-Como tu y ella son muy buenas amigas creo que…

-Cállate-dijo en seco

-¿P-Perdón?

-No digas nada mas... yo... debo irme...-colgó enseguida y salió disparada hacia casa de Pip, seguramente el sabia algo, quizá Kyle estaba bebido cuando llamo, pero al llegar a la casa del inglés, todas sus ilusiones perecieron.

La casa que ella solía visitar a penas hace unos dias estaba llena de ramas y enredaderas a su alrededor. Negó con la cabeza mientras contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos, hacia frio, el sol comenzaba a levantarse con el paso del tiempo, ella había salido corriendo con el vestido que uso para el baile. Estaba mal, no podia pasar esto.

Comenzó a caminar inconscientemente hacia la entrada del lugar, extendio su mano dispuesta a abrir pero le detuvieron de un jalón.

-¿Que haces acá?

Abrió los ojos como platos a punto de desmayarse. Era él, era su hermano, su amado hermano estaba frente a ella, contorneo su cuerpo con la mirada mientras que incrédula negaba con la cabeza y poco a poco se acercaba a él con los brazos extendidos apuntando a su rostro. Una vez mas cerca, toco las mejillas de su hermano y con el pulgar acarició su piel, era tal la sorpresa que, comenzó a llorar.

-¿Que pasa?-sonrió

-Estás aquí... tú...-le sonrió igual-Tú... Estás vivo ¿Cómo...? Falleciste en mi cumpleaños hace dos años...

-... Beckye ya habíamos hablado de esto... el que murió fue el perrito que iba a regalarte ¿Te sientes bien? Creo que debo llevarte a casa ¿Bebiste anoche?

-¡Agh! ¡Estoy hasta la madre de que digan que me embriague ayer! ¡No, no bebí ni una puta gota de alcohol! ¡Ya dejen de joderme con eso!-grito

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces por aquella fluidez de blasfemias que soltó su hermanita e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fueran a casa mientras le tomaba de la mano. La castaña no pudo evitar volver la vista a donde la casa de Pip, algo no encajaba.

Llegando a casa, simplemente subió a su cuarto, se ducho y cambio de ropa para quedarse enclaustrada en su casa hasta la noche. La cena fue normal, había un buen ambiente familiar todos hablaban de su día y lo bien que les había ido; no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Se preguntaba si en realidad ella estaba mal, si todo lo habia soñado, pero la sangre en cama de Kyle no había sido un sueño, era tan real. Miro sus manos como si en ellas aun hubiese sangre, como si ella hubiera matado a Kenny.

-"Nuestro Kenny murió hace siete años..."

No podía ser posible. Una parte de ella dudaba sobre los hechos transcurridos desde que llegó a South Park, la otra parte de ella comenzaba a pensar que quizá todo eso lo soñó, que aquella persona rubia de ojos celestes fue producto de su imaginación.

Entonces…

¿Cómo conocía a Kenny? ¿Como sabia que era rubio y de ojos azul celeste? Tomo su celular y marcó el número de Kyle en marcación rápida. Sonó un par de veces para que el pelirrojo contestará.

-¿Diga?

-Ky... Hola...-se aclaró la garganta, el asunto de saber que ella aparentemente salía con él le dejaba un tanto perdida, sobre todo por que ha sido su mejor amigo desde que llego.-Ehr... ¿Estas en casa?

-Si, solo que tengo la luz apagada ¿Por?

-Ah... Quería saber si...-dios qué difícil era-... Si podía ir para haya, digo al fin que estamos a unos cuantos metros...-hubo un pequeño silencio que le helo la sangre, comenzó a repetir lo que dijo en silencio y sola se dio cuenta de que aquello había sonado algo incitador

-Mis... Padres estan en casa...-dijo el.

Algo le dio a ella por abrir la cortina de su cuarto y encontrar a Kyle frente a la ventana de su habitación. Cada quien en casa. El pelirrojo estaba tan sonrojado que esbozaba una de esas sonrisas tontas e incrédulas. La castaña trago saliva con dificultad.

-N-No es lo que piensas Broflovsky...-colgó ella también sonrojada

Fue un momento horriblemente bochornoso. Nunca había pensado que Kyle tuviera una mente tan "activa" y pensar que era Kenny el que era un pervertido.

Suspiro profundo.

A pesar de sus dudas, estaba segura de que había un hueco enorme en esta, su situacion actual. Tenía que haber algo, pero... ¿Que?

Entonces miro hacia el mueble de su espejo. Estaba allí reposando el broche para cabello que Kenny le había regalado. Le tomo entre sus manos y paseo su mirada examinando cada detalle de este.

-No eres un sueño yo se que eres real Kenny... Y encontraré la manera de regresar todo a la normalidad.

Las luces del hogar de los Robins se apagaron una a una, siendo la de Beckye la última por apagar.

Tres de la mañana, una silueta vestida de jeans y con chamarra de capucha salió de la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible. Lo había pensado mientras se había ido a dormir. La calidez de su cama le hizo pensar una vez más en él; sus ojos se abrieron y se detuvieron en su mesa de noche, aquel broche persistía con hacer que ella resolviese el problema. Fue asi como salio de casa y corrió hacia el último lugar que faltaba por buscar. Solo le vio por fuera, pero la casa de Pip era el último lugar.

-Beckye-le llamaron-¿Donde vas a estas horas?

-Hermano...-se dio vuelta-Todo esto es parte de una historia falsa-sonrió-Te amo hermano pero mi lugar está en otro lado…

-Hablas de la casa de Pippers ¿No es asi?-ella asintió

-Bueno...

...Se esta quemando…

Continuará...


End file.
